La detective Anna Kyoyama
by Betito Asakura
Summary: Anna Kyoyama, una mujer de carácter difícil gracias a un acontecimiento que cambio por completo su vida. Resuelve homicidios en la ciudad de NY con el propósito de resolver algún día el caso que la llevo a convertirse en policía, conoce a cierto castaño el cual posee un pasado obscuro que el mismo desconoce ¿podrá Yoh derrumbar el muro que Anna ha construido a lo largo de los años?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

La noche en la ciudad de Nueva York había llegado. La temperatura rondaba entre los 15 y 17 grados, sin duda la temperatura ideal para disfrutar de una caminata por el parque más famoso de la ciudad el famoso "Central Park", realizar alguna actividad al aire libre, ir a cenar, al cine e incluso ir a ver a los Yankees si eres amante del beisbol o cualquiera de esas actividades que ayudan a relajarse y distraerse de las actividades cotidianas que día a día afrontaban los neoyorquinos en sus vidas.

Aunque no todos tenían tiempo para eso, puesto que la policía no podía darse esos lujos y ahora menos al haberse reflejado en los periódicos y en los diversos medios de comunicación que la tasa de robos y homicidios había aumentado casi al doble que el año pasado. Pero no todo era malo puesto que también los casos resueltos habían aumentado al doble, sin embargo no se encontraban ni cercas del número negativo que arrojaron los medios. Por consecuencia los altos mandos ordenaron a todos los pertenecientes al cuerpo a trabajar horas extras para bajar dicha tasa negativa. Una llamada anónima al departamento 6 de la policía de Nueva York había avisado a las autoridades del hallazgo de un cuerpo sin vida en un departamento en el este de Nueva York. Muchas veces estas llamadas solo se trataban de alguna broma pesada por parte de gente que no tiene nada que hacer, sin embargo el protocolo indicaba mandar a la unidad más cercana al lugar para inspeccionar si lo dicho por la llamada resultaba cierto y lo cual en este caso no era así.

Diez minutos más tarde dos vehículos del departamento de homicidios de Nueva York habían llegado al lugar de la escena del crimen. En cada vehículo se encontraba una pareja perteneciente al cuerpo de homicidios. Ambas parejas bajaron del vehículo, se voltearon haber, asintieron y caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio pasando por debajo de la famosa cinta amarrilla para después saludar amablemente a los policías que se encontraban resguardando el edificio; y una vez adentró tomar el ascensor que los llevaría al piso en donde se había cometido el homicidio. En el trayecto ninguno había comentado nada o realizado algún sonido, todo esto perteneciente a una especie de ritual que inconscientemente habían desarrollado a lo largo de los diferentes casos en los que los cuatro habían trabajado juntos. Las puertas se abrieron y uno después del otro fue saliendo del ascensor hasta llegar a la habitación en donde comenzaba otro ritual para uno de los detectives de homicidios.

La detective se detuvo debajo del marco de la puerta de la habitación que conducía a la víctima, coloco un mechón de su rubia cabellera detrás de su oreja, cerró los ojos, inhalo aire; paso sus manos por ambos lados de la cadera, abrió los ojos y soltó el aire retenido. Haciendo de esta pausa ni muy larga ni muy corta, solo lo necesaria para acordarse de lo único que nunca falta en su vida. Otro cadáver la esperaba. Entro a la habitación encontrándose a la víctima en el suelo encima de una alfombra azul marina, se acercó al cuerpo y se colocó de cuclillas para observar fijamente a la víctima en busca de algún detalle que resaltara en particular. Eso era algo que siempre hacia con cada una de sus víctimas. Asintió y se levantó sin dejar de observar comenzando a rodear el cuerpo buscando de diferentes ángulos. Coloco las manos en la cintura y frunció el ceño al no encontrar nada.

-¿Termino detective Kyoyama?-pregunto Jeanne la forense que se encontraba realizando las pruebas correspondientes hasta que vio entrar a los detectives sabiendo con antemano lo que Anna haría con la víctima y para no estorbar se había echo aun lado.

-Aun no…apenas estoy comenzando-contesto con una leve sonrisa mientras se colocaba los guantes.

-¡Qué bien! porque la noche aun es joven-respondió también con una sonrisa-Mujer no identificada, sin bolso, sin identificación alguna. Edad aproximada de veintiséis a veintinueve años. Traumatismo severo en la cabeza, marcas en ambos brazos, cuello; obviamente el cuchillo en su corazón y por su temperatura yo diría que lleva aquí entr tres horas. Eso es lo que puedo darte por el momento

-Bien, por sus uñas rotas diría que forcejeo con el asesino, la lanzo contra esta pared-apunto la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella y la cual tenía manchas de sangre-la trato de asfixiar, después la arrojo con fuerza hacia la alfombra golpeándose de nueva cuenta la cabeza y para rematarla clavo el cuchillo en el corazón…vaya sí que la quería muerta

-Puede ser, pero hasta hacer las pruebas en el laboratorio te diré que fue lo primero que la mato, si el cuchillo o el traumatismo en su cabeza

-¿Huellas del asesino?

-¿Acaso creíste que el caso sería fácil y que te irías a casa rápido?-cuestiona Jeanne alzando su ceja derecha.

-Y yo que quería tomar una par de cervezas con una amiga-dijo sonando algo resignada.

-Detective, estoy segura que su amiga accederá a acompañarla no importa la hora en la que termine su trabajo-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes razón y creo que le pediré que page la cuenta esta vez

-Definitivamente su amiga no accederá-dijo Jeanne negando con su cabeza-Por cierto, ¿dónde está…

Jeanne no termino la pregunta porque precisamente en ese momento apareció la persona que iba a mencionar.

-¡Vaya!, ¡pero si es una excelente alfombra de poliéster azul marino!...o debería decir rojo sangre-dijo Yoh haciendo una mueca de desagrado al momento que se acercó a la escena del crimen-de todos modos luciría bien en mi apartamento

-Yoh-se limitó Anna a pronunciar su nombre, suspirando y sin voltearlo a ver.

Anna se preguntaba que fue lo que hizo mal en su vida para tener que soportar a Yoh. Y con esa ya eran treinta veces que se repetía la misma pregunta. Desde hace un mes Yoh la seguía con el pretexto de realizar un artículo para mejorar la imagen de la policía de Nueva York, después de los resultados negativos que arrojaron y que los habían expuesto a nivel nacional. Aun no entendía cómo es que este periodista que jugaba a ser policía, había llegado a su comisaria y de todos los policías que había en dicha comisaria a ella le había tocado cargara con él.

-Detective Kyoyama, al menos demuestre que se alegra de mi presencia y buenas noches Jeanne yo sé que tu si sabes apreciarme-saludo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si Yoh-sonrió mientras Anna hacía gestos para que su amiga no le diera motivos para agrandarse-por cierto tu cabello esta mojado, ¿porque será? ¿Acaso olerás a jabón chiquito?

-Jiji yo no frecuento esos lugres-rio divertido-por eso tengo mi lujoso apartamento en donde yo puedo tener mis encuentros sex…

-Así, pues no nos interesa saber-interrumpió Anna dejando a Yoh con las palabra en la boca decidiendo mejor caminar hacia donde se encontraba la escalera de emergencias. Yoh la acompaño.

-Por cierto gracias por llamar. Si no fuera por Usui no habría llegado a tiempo

Anna decidió ignorarlo al mismo tiempo que pensó la manera de hacer sufrir al detective Usui por haber llamado a Yoh para este caso. Usui se acercó a ellos.

-Bien, ya pregunte a los vecinos si es que vieron a alguien salir o entra al apartamento; y si también escucharon algún ruido extraño-hizo una pausa al ver que Yoh le hacía señales extrañas las cuales intentaban expresar de algún modo que Anna se encontraba enojada.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Anna tras la pausa de Horo.

-Perdón-aclaro su garganta y prosiguió-nadie vio o escucho nada e incluso mostré la foto de la chica, pero nadie la conoce ni la habían visto antes

-Así que este apartamento no es suyo… interesante-hablo Yoh mientras observaba por la venta la vista del lugar.

-Así es, entonces pregunte a quien pertenecía y no supieron darme respuesta alguna

-¿Qué hay de Ren y Lyserg?-pregunto la rubia, ya que eso le parcia muy extraño.

-Ren fue hablar con el portero para saber a quién le pertenece el apartamento, mientras que Lyserg habla con las personas de los pisos de abajo para saber si lograron ver a alguien bajando las escaleras de emergencia

-Bien, esperemos a que regresen, mientras tanto baja y sube por las escaleras de emergencia en busca de algo sospechoso-ahí estaba el castigo para Usui.

-Pero…pero son 20 pisos-dijo un poco aterrado al imaginarse subir y bajar 20 pisos.

-¿Algún problema detective?

-N…no enseguida lo are-y salió por la ventana para comenzar con su tarea.

-Jiji quien diría que lo tienes muy bien entrenado, aunque más bien diría aterrorizado. Bien ¿qué hago yo?-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Podrías ayudara al detective Usui a buscar en las escaleras, cuatro ojos son mejores que dos-y camino hacia el dormitorio. Seguida por Yoh.

-Estoy cociente que realizar ejercicio ayuda a la salud, pero en este caso me temo que declinare ya he hecho suficiente ejercicio por hoy-sonrió pícaramente, pero Anna no lo noto ya que estaba más atenta en buscar alguna pista en la habitación que condujera al dueño o dueña del apartamento.

-Entonces vete a casa "no te necesitamos aquí"-dijo Anna haciendo énfasis en no te necesitamos, mientras revisaba los cajones de las mesitas de noche que se encontraban en ambos lados de la cama.

-Jiji que graciosa, pero yo solo estoy realizando mi trabajo lo cual implica estar aquí-respondió Yoh mientras pasaba su mano por el mueble de madera que estaba cubierto por polvo.

-Y yo también. Y créeme podría hacer mejor mi trabajo si tu no estuvieras aquí

-Lo dudo-sonrió mientras se ganaba una mirada de desprecio por parte de Anna-jiji solo bromeo detective-en eso abrió el ropero llevándose una gran sorpresa-¡pero que tenemos aquí!-grito, sonrió y tomo la prenda que se encontraba colgada-yo diría que es de su talla detective-sonreía mientras mostraba el sensual traje de enfermera-o si lo prefiere también podría ser una sensual mucama-decía mientras tomaba con la mano vacía el traje-por favor elija uno de estos dos-suplico.

-Solo en una de tus enfermizas fantasías sexuales podrías verme vestida así-comento Anna mientras se acercaba para revisar el ropero.

-Ya lo hice, ¿quiere saber con cuál de los dos me la imagine?

Una hora después la detective Anna se encontraba en la comisaria pensando en donde comenzar con las pistas que ella y su equipo habían conseguido. Lyserg había logrado el testimonio de una vecina que había visto a un hombre bajar rápidamente por las escaleras de emergencia y ya se encontraba realizando un retrato hablado sobre el presunto asesino. Ren descubrió que el apartamento pertenecía a un sujeto llamado Pino Graham que se encontraba en su país natal de vista. Lo que explicaba el polvo en el departamento, pero no que los vecinos no lo conocieran y eso le parecía extraño, además de su gusto por la ropa extravagante. Aunque Pino Graham no fuera el asesino, ya que poseía una cuartada sólida; presentía que hablar con él podría ayudar un poco en la investigación. Afortunadamente al saber lo sucedido había dicho que regresaría cuanto antes. Horo-Horo se encontraba exhausto por bajar veinte pisos y después subir otros veinte. Así que había pedido conseguir los videos de las calles cercanas debido a que le edificio no contaba con cámaras de seguridad, después a revisar cada uno de ellos en busca del sospechoso y todo por estar sentado un muy buen rato. Por ultimo Yoh había sido mandado a casa después de su último comentario.

Aun no se le podía pasar el coraje por lo último con el castaño y hasta le había regresado el fuerte dolor de cabeza al recordar la escena con Yoh. La cual había ocurrido de esta manera: Anna lo había ignorado por completo, pero eso no bastaba para que Yoh diera el tema por finalizado. Así que comenzó a hablar de la fantasía que había tenido con ella vestida de enfermera y de cómo ambos "jugaban al doctor". Colmando por completo la paciencia de la rubia que estalló amenazándolo con echarlo del lugar custodiado por policías y hasta dejarlo encerrado unas cuantas horas si no se callaba y la dejaba realizar su trabajo en paz. A lo cual el castaño muy amablemente había accedido a la petición de Anna y abandono con sus propios pies el lugar, no sin antes objetar "cualquier persona tiene el derecho de fantasear con quien guste, ¿no es así?" e informar a cada policía que se encontraba presente en el lugar "la detective Kyoyama me echo por haberle contado de mi fantasía con ella vestida de enfermera". Aunque eso último le saco una sonrisa y al darse cuenta que había sonreído movió bruscamente su cabeza para sacer esa eso rápidamente de su mente y volverse a enfocar en el caso que tenía frente a ella.

-¡La tengo!-apareció repentinamente Ren y pego una foto en la gran pizarra blanca que tenía Anna frente a ella la cual no solo servía para reunir la información respecto al caso, sino para que ella y su equipo desecharan teorías y que Yoh había bautizado como "lluvia de ideas" debido a que ahí podía expresar teorías locas sobre el asesinato.

-¿Dime que hablas del caso y no de otra cosa?-se burló Anna.

-Jaja-rio sarcásticamente-hable con Jeanne hace unos momentos y nos dio el nombre de nuestra victima la cual es…Matilda Matisse procedente de Scotland, Escocia. Sin familiares, trabajo hace seis meses en una campaña política y actualmente vivía con una amiga llamada Kanna Bismarch la cual no contesta el teléfono debido a que está de viaje por su trabajo y regresa mañana según su contestadora. Además Jeanne especifico la hora de muerte la cual fue a las 6 p.m.

-Bien, mañana iré a su casa dame su dirección por favor-pidió Anna a lo que Ren asintió e iba a ir a su escritorio para entregarle la dirección cuando Lyserg llego enseguida.

-¡Ya tengo el retrato hablado!-pego el retrato a la pizarra-desafortunadamente no hay nada en la base de datos que nos diga quien es-en el retrato se apreciaba a un hombre de tez negra, cuerpo robusto, barba de candado, lentes negros; utilizaba una chaqueta negra y un gorra de los Yankees-lo que nos deja la mitad de hombres negros que son amantes delos Yankees en esta ciudad-hablo un poco desilusionado por encontrar al presunto asesino.

-Tal vez, pero si en realidad mato a esa mujer lo más seguro es que intente abandonar la ciudad-miro su reloj el cual marcaba las 10 p.m.-envía el retrato a los aeropuertos, centrales de autobuses y si contamos con suerte tal vez aún haya abandonado la ciudad, también dale el retrato a Usui para que lo busque en los videos y ver si podemos encontrar testigos que lo puedan identificar o incluso donde se esconde

-Cuenta con ello, por cierto ¿quieres que ayude a Usui? o ¿tienes otros planes para mí?

-No, ayuda a Usui así podríamos encontrar más rápido a nuestro asesino y Tao busca en la cuentas banquearías de Matilda si hubo algo fuera de lo normal y pide un registro a su proveedor de teléfono. Si llego a ese departamento debieron haberla contactado

-Lo de las cuantas puedo hacerlo en este momento, pero para el registro será hasta mañana, ya que las oficinas del proveedor se encuentran cerradas

-Bien, pero quiero saber todo acerca de sus movimientos bancarios para entes de que nos vayamos

-Tú déjamelo a mí

Y sin decir nada más Lyserg y Ren inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar en las tareas que Anna les había encomendado. Mientras ella se colocó frente de la enorme pizarra blanca con las manos en la cintura observando detenidamente por donde comenzar. Tomo un plumón de tinta negra y dibujo una línea en todo lo ancho de la tabla, saco un rama de esa línea colocando con un plumón de tinta roja la hora de la muerte. Hacer una cronología sobre el día de la muerte de su víctima era algo que siempre con todos los casos que llevaba y que además resultaba muy útil. Después acomodo el retrato hablado escribiendo debajo de este "asesino y un signo de interrogación", a un lado coloco la fotografía de Pino Graham el dueño del apartamento escribiendo "sospechoso e investigar por ropa extravagante y desconocimiento de vecinos". Una vez terminado se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y contemplo una foto que se encontraba en este, tomo la foto que se encontraba en un bello retrato hecho de madera color chocolate y sonrió melancólicamente, la dejo en su lugar y se levantó susurrando un gracias.

Mientras unos trabajaban otros llegaban a sus casas como el caso de Yoh, al que hoy no dejaron realizar su trabajo o más bien el mismo había renunciado a trabajar por el día de hoy, después de provocar a Anna para que lo echara del lugar de la escena del crimen. Aunque no se arrepentía por lo echo, ya que se había divertido en grande al ver la expresión de la rubia cuando le conto de su "supuesta fantasía sexual". De regreso a casa había pasado por el restaurante chino que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de su apartamento, esa era una desventaja de vivir solo nadie te espera en casa con la comida echa. Una vez frente la puerta de su apartamento coloco las llaves en la ranura y giro el picaporte llevándose la sorpresa de que la puerta ya no tenía seguro. Vivía solo así que se trataba de un ladrón o de una de sus tantas ex novias con un niño de 5 años que al entrar le dirían felicidades eras papa. Lo que para ambas opciones debía ser muy precavido, ya sea para atacar al maleante o correr para no hacerse cargo de su supuesto hijo. Así que dejo la comida en el pasillo y abrió lentamente la puerta para observar si lograba divisar a alguien, pero en el instante que coloco un pie adentro luces se apagaron y sintió como una mano cubría su boca con fuerza.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Hola como podrán darse cuenta es mi primer fic y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Me encantaría que me dejaran un review en verdad significaría mucho para mí y más que me dijeran si estoy haciendo bien las cosa o si les parecio corto por favorc. Por cierto planeo subir un capitulo por semana o si es posible antes según el tiempo con el que cuente.**

 **Y en verdad muchas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

En el momento en que sintió como una mano apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula sabía que estaba en problemas y que debía hacer algo. Entonces recordó aquella vez que vio realizar a la detective Kyoyama una maniobra para zafarse del agarre de su agresor que casualmente era muy similar al suyo y de cómo había funcionado a la perfección. Solo que en aquella ocasión todo se trataba de un entrenamiento con Ren Tao en el gimnasio de la policía y Anna no corría riesgo alguno, más que el orgullo que perdió Ren ese día. Eso no importaba debía hacer algo o la próxima vez que sus amigos policías lo verían seria en la pizarra de "lluvia de ideas". Así que decidido tomo con ambos brazos la mano que lo sujetaba de la mandíbula e inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante formando una palanca con la mano del agresor provocando que este saliera disparado hacia adelante y cayera de espaldas azotando con gran fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Sí! ¡Toma eso maldito!-festejo alegremente dando un salto y al mismo tiempo un golpe al aire, ya que contaba con su adrenalina al cien por ciento-los chicos no van a creer lo que hice-decía mostrando una gran sonrisa, después se acordó que su agresor se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente por el fuerte golpe que debió llevarse en la nuca. Así que rápidamente encendió las luces para poder observar a aquel hombre rudo y musculoso que había sido derrotado por "la maniobra súper especial de Yoh". Como recién la había bautizado. Sin embargo aquella sonrisa desapareció al distinguir a la persona que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo -ups, creo que lo mejor será no comentarle nada a nadie respecto a esto-dijo mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

10 minutos después Yoh pasaba de brincar de felicidad a estar realmente preocupado y angustiado por haber atacado de esa forma a Tamao. La cual había logrado reaccionar después de un poco de alcohol en la nariz, además de una bolsa de hielos para desinflamar aquel enorme chipote que había obtenido en la nuca gracias al impacto de su cabeza contra el suelo.

-¿Aun te duele mucho?-pregunto Yoh sonando angustiado mientras le cambiaba la bolsa de hielos y observaba la enorme bola que resaltaba del pelo rosa-en verdad lo siento mucho-decía mientras se sentaba aun lado de ella.

-Por undécima vez Yoh, si te perdono y no ya no me duele tanto-respondió con una sonrisa sincera-así que deja de angustiarte que no fue culpa tuya sino mía por haberte asustado de esa forma, además tu solo reaccionaste como debías por pensar que yo era un maleante

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo fui quien te lanzo contra el suelo!-decía apuntándose con su dedo índice sin dejar de ocultar la preocupación en su rostro-así que yo soy el culpable de todo y fin de la discusión

-Bien, pero aún no puedo creer tu hayas sido capaz de arrojarme a suelo-comento Tamao para ayudar a olvidar el incidente a Yoh, ya que lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que este se sentiría culpable por al menos un mes en donde se la pasaría pidiendo disculpas a cada momento y la única manera de evitar eso era molestándolo un poco.

-Aguarda, ¿insinúas que no soy capaz de lanzarte al suelo?-cayo Yoh en el plan de Tamao.

-Sí o ¿ya olvidaste quien era el que hacia llora a quien cuando jugábamos luchitas de pequeños?

-No, aun me cuesta olvidar eso por las noches-sonrió-pero para tu información, cuando yo lloraba era porque siempre me entraba algo en los ojos y por eso siempre ganabas-dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzando de brazos, mostrándose como aquel niño pequeño que nunca dejaba de ser ante los ojos de Tamao.

-¡Mentiroso!-decía mostrado una gran sonrisa-sabes en verdad te extrañaba Yoh-hablo dulcemente mientras colocaba la cabeza en el pecho del castaño para después abrazarlo por la cintura.

-Jiji yo también Tami-respondió mientras colocaba su barbilla en la cabeza rosada de Tamao y acariciaba su pelo como si se tratara de una pequeña niña indefensa que yacía en sus brazos-bien, que te parece si preparo una deliciosa cena para celebrar tu regreso

-Eso suena bien, pero crees que podamos quedarnos así un poco más. Hace tiempo que no estoy con mi hermano y solo quiero disfrutarlo un poco más

Yoh asintió, cerrando los ojos mientras a su mente venían todos aquellos difíciles recuerdos de cuando eran apenas unos niños y mantenía a Tamao en sus brazos para que esta no pasara frio debido a la temperatura que hacía por las madrugadas en las calles de Manhattan, de los cuentos e historias que le contaba acerca de dos niños huérfanos que vagaban por la ciudad en busca del mapa que les indicara donde encontrar un hermoso y cálido hogar en el que pasarían juntos y muy felices el resto de sus vidas. Sonrió al recordar aquel duro, pero bello recuerdo por el tiempo que pasaba cuidando y protegiendo a Tamao. Después recordó aquel día en el que ambos habían sido rescatados por un par de monjas que los llevaron al orfanato de la ciudad donde por fin poseían un techo donde dormir, más sin embargo no una cama debido al sobre cupo del alberge, de cómo disfrutaban de dos comidas al día en lugar de solo una o a veces ninguna, de la poca pero suficiente educación que recibían y sobre todo aquella dulce y cálida sonrisa de Tamao; la cual Yoh se había puesto la meta de siempre mantener llevándolo a afrontar todas esas adversidades con la que se topaba a lo largo del camino por el que había transitado convirtiéndolo en lo que ahora era, solo para cumplir aquella promesa que se había hecho el mismo y la cual había logrado con éxito.

A la mañana siguiente la primera persona en llegar a la comisaria había sido la detective Anna Kyoyama, la cual como era costumbre llegaba con una caja de rosquillas para ella y su equipo. "Su favorita la de chocolate con trozos de nuez". Después se dirigió hacia la pequeña pero útil cocina, encendió la cafetera y se sirvió el vital líquido que la mantenía despierta; y con energía para soportar las duras mañanas que vivía desde hace ya cuatro años cuando fue ascendida a detective de homicidios. Después de haber pasado año y medio como policía. Tomo la taza y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo su rosquilla favorita y le dio un sorbo a su café; mientras contemplaba la pizarra blanca o "lluvia de ideas" como la llamaba Yoh. Después de consultarlo un poco con la almohada pensó que tal vez había sido un poco dura con Yoh sin demeritar la responsabilidad que tenía el castaño en el problema. Pero si alguien debía hablar primero debía ser ella, ¿porque debía ser ella?, la repuesta era sencilla "la actitud infantil de Yoh". Así que antes de arrepentirse tomo su celular y marco al celular del castaño esperando alguna tontería por parte de él al contestar. Sin embargo no fue así, ya que la voz que escucho al otro lado del teléfono provenía de una mujer.

-Disculpe, ¿hablo al celular de Yoh Tamamura?-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ya que a quien esperaba que contestara era a Yoh.

-Sí, ¿Quién lo busca?-pregunto la somnolienta y dulce voz.

-Habla la detective Anna Kyoyama…

-¡¿Acaso Yoh está en problemas?!-pregunto sonando muy preocupada e interrumpiendo lo que Anna iba a decir.

-No, no está metido en ningún problema, pero ¿podría hablar con él?

-Qué alivio-sonó más tranquila-bueno, él en estos momentos se encuentra en la ducha, pero podría dejar un recado detective o si es algo urgente puedo ir a decirle en estos momentos

-No, no es nada urgente, solo dígale que me regrese la llamada por favor

-Sí, yo le diré no se preocupe detective

-Gracias-colgó e inmediatamente suspiro debido a que eso había sido un poco incómodo para ella, ya que en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando con Yoh, jamás había tenido que hablar con una de esas tantas mujeres con las que "solía pasar la noche" de las cuales siempre fanfarroneaba. Después de analizar un poco las cosas pensó "¿porque me sentí incomoda?" y antes de darse una respuesta su equipo había llegado.

-Llame a la compañía de teléfono-hablo Ren-me dijeron que me enviarían cuanto antes el registro de Matilda por correo electrónico-Anna solo asintió y le entregó una rosquilla de recompensa por haber realizado bien su tarea. Ren se recargo en el escritorio, ya que era el turno de hablar por parte de Lyserg y Horo-Horo.

-Bien-tomo la palabra Lyserg-sé que tal vez te sientas un poco defraudada de nosotros por haber perdido la pista del nuestro presunto asesino ayer, pero revisando los videos de "nueva cuenta"-Anna sonrió al escuchar el énfasis que utilizó Lyserg-el detective Usui pudo detectar un tatuaje de la silueta de un jaguar en su mano derecha-pego la foto del tatuaje en la pizarra.

-Bien echo Hoto-Hoto-interrumpió Ren a Lyserg el cual aún no terminaba de informar lo que habían conseguido-ahora solo debemos buscar de toda las personas afroamericanas en Nueva York a quien posea un tatuaje de un jaguar-dijo sarcásticamente.

-En verdad me gustaría contestarte en estos momentos, pero Lyserg aún no termina. Así que por favor continua Lyserg-pidió Horo sin apartar la vista de Ren.

-Si-sonrió nerviosamente por el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre Horo y Ren-al ver el tatuaje recordé haberlo visto antes en uno de los casos que llevo mi padre hace tiempo. Así que pase a los archivos antes de llegar a la comisaria y busque el informe encontrando que este tatuaje solo lo utiliza un grupo de pandilleros que viven al este de Bronx los cuales se hacen llamar salvajes

-¡Toma eso Ren!-le restregó Horo a la cara el gran avance que representaba eso para la investigación-ahora ya puedo tomar mi rosquilla ¿verdad?

-Adelante, toma tu rosquilla-hablo Anna por primera vez con su equipo desde que estos habían llegado.

Fiel a su costumbre la detective Kyoyama los dejaba brindar la nueva información que poseían escuchando atentamente sin hablar o hacer algún ruido para después repasar frente a estos la vieja información que poseían y mezclarla con la nueva para unir los puntos que antes no encajaban desarrollando con base a las opiniones de todos una teoría sólida que los llevara a resolver el caso. Así que se levantó de su silla y se colocó frente a su equipo para dar comienzo a la "lluvia de ideas".

-Bien, sabemos que Matilda fue asesinada en un apartamento que no pertenece a ella

-Que Pino Graham es el dueño-añadió Ren-el cual debe estar llegando a la ciudad para interrogarlo a las 6 p.m.-dijo al consultar su bloc de notas.

-Y el cual sus vecinos no conocen-hablo Lyserg esta vez.

-Además de que usa ropa un poco extravagante-hablo Horo mientras buscaba la rosquilla con relleno.

-Bien, pero regresemos a Matilda ¿qué hacía ella en Brooklyn si vivía con su amiga en Staten Island?

-Tal vez nuestro asesino la llamo para verla en ese lugar, sabiendo que el apartamento se encontraba vacío era perfecto ¿no?-opino Lyserg.

-Puede ser, pero creo que ahí hay algo más

-¿Crees que el asesino tenga relación con Pino Graham?-pregunto Ren.

-O tal vez conocía a la víctima-comento Horo.

-Saben, mejor ahí que esperar hasta que hablemos con su amiga y el dueño del apartamento porque lo que estamos diciendo son puras especulaciones

-Tienes razón, sin Yoh esto no es tan divertido-comento Horo ganándose las miradas de pocos amigos por parte de sus compañeros.

¿Y qué hay de la cuenta bancaria de Marion?-pregunto el inglés.

-La revise, lo extraño es que desde que renunció a su trabajo no había hecho ningún solo movimiento, es más ni siquiera contaba con un solo centavo…

-¿Y entonces como sobrevivía?

-Espera, aún hay más. Ayer a las 4:35 p.m. recibió mágicamente una transacción de 7,000 dólares los cuales aún se encuentran ahí

-Yo puedo desaparecer mágicamente una rosquilla ¿quieren ver?-pregunto Horo que fue ignorado por todos.

-Eso es mucho dinero ¿qué hay de la transacción?-volvió a preguntar Lyserg.

-Nada, intente rastrearla, pero me temo que es una cuenta fantasma-explicó Ren.

-Lo que sea en lo que estuviera involucrada debió incluir a gente que sabe lo que hace-dijo Anna mientras observaba la foto de Matilda.

-¿Entonces que tiene que ver un pandillero en todo esto?-pregunto coherentemente Horo-piénselo un pandillero no sería capaz de realizar una cuenta fantasma ¿o sí?

-Vaya Hoto-Hoto hasta que usas el cerebro-se burló Ren.

-Tienes razón-volteo Anna a ver a su equipo, ya que desde la explicación de Ren la rubia se encontraba contemplando la pizarra-esa gente no contrataría a un pandillero para acabar con alguien

-Lo que significa que debemos encontrar al pandillero-dijo Lyserg ilusionado, ya que tenían una pista que podría resolver el caso.

-Eso será difícil-hablo amargamente Ren.

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices Ren?, si ya sabemos dónde se encuentra la pandilla

-Por eso mismo no será nada fácil Hoto, ellos protegen a los suyos sin importar que esa es la regla. Esos sujetos jamás traicionarían a uno de los suyos

-Podría hablar con mi padre para que consiga una orden-propuso Lyserg.

-Primero necesitamos una prueba contundente que diga que el pandillero es el asesino o jamás conseguiremos esa orden-se unió Anna al club de agua fiestas al que pertenecía Ren.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?-pregunto Horo.

-Mandarlos con los pandilleros sería inútil, además los alertaríamos y nuestro sospechoso podría desaparecer. Así que Lyserg y tu vean los videos de nueva cuenta, lo siento-se disculpó al ver las expresiones de ambos-pero esta vez chequen a Matilda, quiero saber si hablo con alguien camino al apartamento y Ren revisa el registro telefónico tal vez lo que haya ahí nos ayude un poco, mientras tanto yo iré con la amiga de Matilda

El tráfico pesado que había en la ciudad ocasionado por la volcadura de una pipa de agua. Provoco que la detective Anna Kyoyama realizara una verdadera hazaña para llegar a "Verrazano-Narrows bridge" la única vía para allegar a Staten Island. Con un leve dolor de cabeza provocado por los automovilistas que no dejaban de presionar el claxon o gritaban por la ventanilla de sus autos "quiten esa maldita pipa". Conducía a escasas calles del lugar al que se había propuesto llegar antes de salir de la comisaria. Sin embargo nunca imaginó lo que se encontraría al llegar.

-¡Detective Kyoyama!-saludo alegremente el hombre que se encontraba sentado debajo del cerezo que se encontraba frente la casa de Matilda.

-¿Yoh?, pero ¿cómo demonios llegaste aquí?-pregunto Anna muy sorprendida y aun sin bajarse del auto.

-Pues vera detective-se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto-el reportero que tiene frente a usted jamás revela sus contactos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así, pues yo solo veo a un intento de reportero-decía mientras sacaba de la guantera su característico blog de notas.

-Auch, ese fue un golpe bajo hacia mi persona, pero como me encuentro de muy buen humor lo dejare pasar

-¿Acaso tu buen humor se debe a la chica con la que hable esta mañana?-comento Anna mientras descendía del automóvil.

-Tal vez, pero ¿es imaginación mía o detecto en usted cierto interés acerca de mi vida amorosa?-una idea llegó a su cabeza-no puede ser ¿acaso estas celo...

-Es tu imaginación Yoh-interrumpió pasando a un lado de él. Yoh la siguió mostrando una sonrisa.

-Hablando de desnudos

-Nadie está hablando de eso-dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa que Yoh no noto, ya que este venía detrás de ella.

-¿A no? bueno que más da, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de anoche-dijo Yoh sonando serio lo que provoco que Anna se detuviera.

-Creo que no escuche bien-volteo para míralo a la cara-¿me estas ofreciendo una disculpa?

-Sí, siempre juego en las escenas del crimen, hago tonterías; a veces soy un poco arrogante e infantil, pero creo que ayer si me pase un poco contigo y en verdad te pido una disculpa-habló sinceramente y mostrándose totalmente serio en cada una de las palabras que menciono.

-Vaya, verte realmente serio asusta un poco-bromeo Anna provocando que Yoh riera un poco-disculpa aceptada, y ya que estamos ofreciendo disculpas. Yo quiero pedirte una por la forma en la que me comporte ayer

-Al igual que usted detective, disculpa aceptada-sonrió-pero mi propuesta sigue en pie ¿cuál de los dos trajes usarías?

-Yoh no lo arruines-dijo Anna avanzando de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento olvida lo que dije ¿sí?, pero al menos dime ¿haz usado alguna vez un traje?

-¡Yoh!-reprimió comenzando a enfadarse.

-Ya no diré nada más, lo juro-prometió en posición de juramento al ver que la rubia comenzaba a molestarse.

-Eso espero-deseo Anna para después tocar el timbre y esperara a que Kanna saliera.

Sin embargo a Yoh le pareció ver algo extraño en la puerta principal. Así que coloco su mano en la puerta provocando que esta se abriera un poco. Ambos se voltearon a ver y Anna le indico con la cabeza que se colocara detrás de ella. Yoh obedeció en seguida. Tomo de la funda su fiel arma una Glock 19. Sutilmente abrió la puerta y comenzó a avanzar lentamente apuntando hacia los lados y al frente, escucho un ruido que provenía de la segunda planta y rápidamente comenzó a subir las escaleras. Dejando ver la práctica que tenía con los tacones por la forma perfecta en que subió. Coloco la espalda a la pared y miro de reojo el pasillo que se encontraba detrás de ella. Decidida comenzó a recorrer lentamente el pasillo abriendo la primera puerta que se encontraba en este el cual era el baño, prosiguió con la segunda puerta la cual tenía las iniciales "M.M", "Matilda Matisse" pensó y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la habitación patas arribas. Miro a Yoh que solo asintió, ya que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión "alguien había estado buscado algo". Faltaba la última puerta la cual debía ser la habitación de Kanna Bismarch y de donde debió provenir el extraño ruido. Así que abrió la puerta con mayor cautela que las anteriores llevándose una gran sorpresa que le daría un gran giro al caso. Kanna yacía muerta sobre su cama aparentemente asfixiada con la almohada que se encontraba en su rostro y que confirmaría la forense una vez que llegaran.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
**

 **Hola a todos espero no haberlos hecho esperar tanto y que la igual que el capítulo anterior este también les haya agradado. Debo admitir que le final no fue bueno, pero debía terminara así. Una cosa que olvide comentarles es que voy a respetar las fechas; es decir si Yoh nació en el 85 en estos momentos tiene 30 años.**

 **Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por haber dejado su valioso review:**

 **Sstridnt:** En verdad muchas gracias uno hace lo mejor que puede. Sobre el consejo muchas gracias lo tomare en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Saludos :D.

 **Guest:** Me agra que te haya gustado y espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto. Jeje la verdad es que esa línea no iba ir incluida hasta cuando lo revisaba se me ocurrió incluirla. Saludos :D.

 **Seyram Asakura:** Jeje que puedo decir me atrapaste, ¡Castle es genial!, de las mejores series que he visto sin duda alguna. Muchas gracias, la idea salió cuando pensé ¿cómo se verían los personajes de Shaman King en Castle? y salió esto jeje. Respecto a tus preguntas, Anna rescatara a Yoh en un futuro eso ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo, si Hao saldrá y tengo algo grande para él, pero aún falta para que salga y si, serán varios calculo unos tres o cuatro según la historia me lo permita. Leí de nueva el capítulo y me di cuenta de uno que otro dedazo tratare de ser más cuidoso con eso, gracia por el consejo. Saludos :D.

 **Ryoku-one:** Muchas gracias y si el capítulo fue corto es culpa tuya XD, bromeo gracias por el consejo lo tomare mucho en cuenta. Sobre eso a veces mi trabajo me lo impide, ya que son turnos de 12 horas pero sin falta habrá un capitulo por semana, lo prometo. Saludos :D.

 **En verdad se los agradezco tanto significo mucho para mí el que hayan dejado su review, también quiero agradecer a quienes le dieron me gusta y seguir la historia; y a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap** **ítulo 3**

* * *

En menos de 15 minutos los policías, técnicos; Jeanne y el equipo de Anna. A excepción de Lyserg que se había quedado en la comisaria revisando los videos. Habían llegado al lugar de la escena del crimen. Los técnicos revisaban cada rincón de la habitación y de la casa en busca de huellas o ADN del asesino, mientras que Jeanne hacia lo mismo solo que en el cuerpo de la víctima. Horo-Horo buscaba en la habitación boicoteada de Matilda y Ren entrevistaba a los vecinos. Ambas tareas habían sido por órdenes de Anna la cual aguardaba en el pasillo junto con Yoh, ya que ambos realizaban las declaraciones pertinentes sobre los hechos a los policías del lugar y las cuales solo eran protocolarias.

Mientras ambos realizaban sus respectivas declaraciones. Yoh había notado en el rostro de Anna la impotencia que sentía por no haber podido hacer algo para ayudar a Kanna. Así que una vez que terminaron el castaño decidido se acercó a ella con el fin de hacerla entender que hizo lo que pudo por Kanna. Además de levantarle un poco el ánimo, ya que eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba a Yoh.

-Jet pack-musito al llegar a donde se encontraba Anna.

-¿Jet pack?-repitió ella muy confundida al no saber a lo que se refería.

-Sí, cuando llegaste me preguntaste ¿cómo es que había llegado aquí? y la respuesta es: use un jet pack

-¿Y?-dijo sin mostrar el mínimo interés.

-¿Y?, ¿es todo lo que dirás? ¡Te acabo de mencionar que tengo un jet pack!-alzó un poco la voz visiblemente molesto-deberías decir algo como ¡genial! ¡Me dejarías usarlo! o mejor aún-sonrió- podríamos dar una vuelta juntos. ¿Qué dice detective? le prometo que no se arrepentirá-sonrió pícaramente.

-Primero, no me interesa que tengas un jet pack eso déjalo para los idiotas y segundo, solo en tus sueños conseguirás ese viaje

-Lo hice; y ambos pasábamos por Central Park mientras contemplábamos el hermoso y bello atardecer de Manhattan…

-Ya dilo-interrumpió Anna dándose un idea de a donde quería llegar Yoh con su historia.

-Bien, íbamos desnudos y tú ibas adelante de mí-mascullo volteando su mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Porque eso ya no me molesta ni me sorprende?-dijo cruzada de brazos y rodando los ojos.

-Pero debes admitir que el atardecer convierte todo en una escena muy romántica-justifico el castaño. Anna iba a agregar algo cuando Horo apareció ante ellos.

-Espera-pidió Yoh colocando la mano frente la boca de Horo-¿qué dirías si te dijera que tengo un jet pack?

-¡Genial! ¡Me dejarías usarlo!-expreso muy emocionado Horo.

-¿Y a él no le vas a ofrecer viajar juntos?-pregunto Anna con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Alguien me va a decir que sucede aquí?-pregunto al no saber a lo que se referían.

-Pues según la detective Kyoyama-coloco la mano en el hombro de Horo-eres un idiota-dijo sutilmente-y no, ya que la oferta solo es para ti; y créeme a ninguna chica le ofrecido esto antes-dijo observando fijamente a Anna la cual no dijo nada ante la sorpresa que se llevó por lo dicho anteriormente por el castaño-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene que decir detective?-dijo acercándose un poco al rostro de Anna la cual se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la proximidad del castaño, pero no retrocedió ni se movió del lugar en donde se encontraba, mientras Horo solo los observaba sin comprender nada.

-Horo-Horo-lo llamo Anna apartando la vista de la de Yoh y saliendo hipnosis en la que se encontraba-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?-pregunto para enfocarse de lleno al homicidio.

-Cheque la recamara de Matilda como lo pediste. Sin saber qué es lo que buscaba, revise en todos los rincones de la habitación, pero no encontré nada o algo que pudiera decirnos en qué demonios estaba metida

-Tal vez porque la persona que destruyo la habitación encontró lo que buscaba-comento Yoh.

-Puede ser y sin saber qué es lo que buscaban, por el momento tendremos que dar por un hecho esa teoría

-¿Yoh en verdad tienes un Jet pack?-aprovecho Horo el momento para preguntar, ya que se había quedado con la duda.

-Ren se encuentra entrevistando a los vecinos, así que porque no vas y le ayudas con eso-ordeno Anna; y Horo al ver la expresión seria de la rubia decidió acatar la orden sin chistar y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

-Jiji tienes que decirme tu secreto-dijo refiriéndose a la forma en la que actuó Horo.

-Después, ahora vayamos con Jeanne-Anna se dirigió a la habitación de Kanna. Yoh la siguió-¿tienes la hora de la muerte Jeanne?-pregunto al entrar.

-Sí, fue asesinada a las 9:30 a.m. tal como dijiste fue asfixiada mientras dormía por esta almohada-tomo con su mano enguantada el arma homicida-al igual que la chica de ayer no hay huellas ni en el cuerpo o el arma homicida

-Por qué no me sorprende-dijo algo fastidiada.

-¿Crees que sea el mismo asesino?-pregunto Jeanne.

-Definitivamente-dijeron al unísono Anna e Yoh para después voltearse a ver ambos muy desconcertados.

-Eso fue extraño ¿no?-pregunto Yoh a lo que Anna solo asintió, mientras Jeanne sonreía por lo que acababa de presenciar-¿qué hay del ruido que escuchamos Jeanne?

-La ventana se encontraba abierta y tiro aquel libro-señaló con el dedo índice.

Anna lo miro y sintió que ese libro se veía algo extraño. Así que tomo un par de guantes y se acercó a donde se encontraba el viejo y grueso libro, antes de tomarlo observo el estante de donde cayó y en el cual se encontraban más libros parecidos al que había en el suelo. Tomo el primer libro de cinco, el cual pesaba debido a que era un libro de quinientas hojas. Tomo el segundo encontrando algo sorprendente, el libro contenía el doble de hojas que el primero, pero no pesaba más que el primero; rápidamente lo abrió descubriendo que era falso por el hueco en el centro donde se encontraba un sobre amarillo el cual contenía cien mil dólares.

-Creo que encontré lo que nuestro asesino buscaba-le dijo Anna a Yoh el cual solo había estado observando con detenimiento los movimientos de la rubia.

-¿Y si con eso dinero mejor damos un viaje en crucero?-bromeo a lo que Anna solo negó con la cabeza.

Anna y su equipo ya se encontraban reunidos frente a la pizarra blanca para recopilar la información que reunieron por la mañana. Anna ya había agregado a la enorme pizarra los datos del homicidio de Kanna el cual debería estar ligado al de Matilda. Mientras que Ren ya había revisado el registro del teléfono fijo y celular de Kanna. Horo-Horo la cuenta bancaria. Lyserg había terminado de hablar a su trabajo e Yoh había regresado feliz de la cocina después de haber consiguiendo el número de la sexy policía de tránsito.

-Ahora tenemos dos homicidios en nuestras manos, de los cuales sin duda están conectados. Así que si encontramos al asesino resolveremos los dos casos, pero primero díganme que consiguieron de Matilda

-Revise su registró el cual contenía llamadas a restaurantes y a Kanna, lo que quiere decir que casi ni usaba su iPhone 6 plus

-¡Vaya! y con lo caro que están esos celulares, eso es a lo que llamo yo desperdicio de dinero, entienden llamo- bromeo Yoh provocando una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Anna la cual decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Lyserg que hay de los videos?

-Lo lamento, pero no encontré nada que nos diga si converso con alguien en el trayecto al apartamento de Pino Graham

-Bien, ahora hablemos de Kanna. Ren ¿qué fue lo que te dijeron los vecinos?

-Nada que resaltar. Según los vecinos-saco su bloc de notas-eran vecinas muy agradables, no hacían muchas fiestas, nunca habían tenido algún incidente y tenían muy buena relación con todas las persona del vecindario. Obviamente les pregunte si vieron a alguien sospechoso por la mañana o en las últimas veinticuatro horas, desafortunadamente la respuesta fue no. También de algún enemigo o alguien que quisiera hacerles daño, pero como ya les mencione ambas eran muy queridas en el vecindario y ya por ultimo ambas eran pareja-eso último sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-¡Woow!-expreso Yoh con una gran sonrisa-¡¿eran lesbianas?!

-Sí, y según los vecinos eran un pareja sin ningún conflicto, nunca las oyeron discutir e incluso en las fiestas que organizaban los vecinos nunca vieron nada fuera de lo normal

-En teoría la pareja perfecta, no como Tao y Usui que siempre están discutiendo-bromeo Yoh provocando las risas de todos excepto de Ren y Horo que miraban furiosos al castaño.

-Basta, enfoquémonos al caso-pidió Anna con mucha seriedad-¿qué hay de los registros?

-En el fijo aparecen llamadas frecuentes al trabajo de Kanna, al celular de ambas y a unos vecinos. Mientras que el celular solo se registran llamadas a Matilda y compañeros del trabajo.

-Bien, ¿qué información personal tenemos de Kanna?

-Kanna Bismarch-hablo Lyserg-38 años. Procedente de Alemania. Sin familia. Hable a su trabajo y me dijeron que era una chica muy responsable, eficiente, puntal y que nunca tuvo algún conflicto con los demás trabajadores. También pregunte por Matilda ambas entraron a trabajar hace 2 años y ahí fue donde se conocieron e iniciaron su relación hasta que Matilda renuncio hace 6 meses para hacerse cargo de la casa. Sobre el dinero me dijeron que era una persona muy ahorrativa

-¿Pero cien mil dólares escondidos en un libro?, eso es demasiado dinero para considerarlo como un ahorro

-Y en todo caso que fuera así, esa cantidad yo la tendría guardada en el banco por ser mucho más seguro que un libro ¿no?-opinó Yoh.

-Tienes razón, Horo-Horo ¿qué hay de su cuenta bancaria?

-Lo normal, el depósito de su salario cada semana y el retiro de este, ninguna transferencia ni cuenta de ahorro y la última vez que uso su tarjeta de crédito fue hace una semana donde compro muebles…. y antes de que me pongas a revisar videos con Lyserg no hay ninguna cámara de seguridad en la casa o casas vecinas, ni en calles cercanas a la vivienda-dijo Horo sonando un poco aliviado por no tener que revisar mas videos.

-Maldición, ¿alguien puede decirme porque no conseguimos nada respecto a ellas?-pregunto Anna molesta por no avanzar nada en el caso.

-Yo tengo una idea-dijo Yoh alzando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela y Anna fuera la maestra y él alumno que tiene una duda.

-Bien, te escuchamos-dijo resignada al no tener nada mejor.

-Pues basándome en todo lo que tenemos yo diría que estas chicas no son lo que aparentan-señalo las fotografías de ambas-honestamente nadie lleva una vida perfecta, incluso yo que poseo mucho dinero, mujeres y…

-Yoh el caso-pidió Anna que se enfocara y arrepintiéndose por haberlo hecho pasar al frente.

-Perdón me desvié un poco-sonrió-como les decía; estas chicas se muestran ante los demás como una pareja amorosa, entonces ¿porque ambas tenían habitaciones distintas?

-Tal vez tenían problemas y ante los vecinos mostraban otra cosa-opino Horo.

-Me temo que quiero ir un poco más allá mi querido Watson-dijo tomándose la barbilla para mostrarse pensativo-¿qué tal si nunca fueron pareja?

-¿Qué hay de los vecinos que las vieron actuar como pareja?-pregunto Ren.

-Tú lo has dicho "actuaron" porque querían pasar por debajo del radar y no levantar sospechas. Piénsenlo una pareja homosexual provocaría que los vecinos se sintieran incomodos y no escarbaran tanto en su relación o sus vidas

-Puede ser-comento Anna al no resultar tan descabellada la hipótesis de Yoh.

-Explica lo del dinero-pidió Horo.

-Fácil…eran estafadoras

-¿Estafadoras?-dijeron los presentes al unísono muy sorprendidos.

-Sí, ambas aparentaban una vida perfecta para no levantar sospechas. Mantenían una vida por debajo del radar por eso escogieron un vecindario el cual no poseía cámaras de seguridad, además del poco uso de tarjetas de crédito y movimientos bancarios. Sin familiares a los cuales ligarlos a ellas y lo más probable, pero aun no comprobado una identidad falsa con la que estafaban a las personas en donde encontraremos otros teléfonos y cuentas bancarias con mucho dinero

-Odio admitirlo-dijo Anna girando su silla para mirar a su equipo-pero creo que el intento de Sherlock Holmes tiene razón

-Pero si la teoría de Yoh resulta ser cierta ¿por dónde comenzamos a buscar?-le pregunto Horo a la rubia.

-¿En verdad son detectives?-hablo Yoh llamando la atención de los presentes que se giraron a verlo molestos ante el comentario-hay que hablar con Pino Graham el debió ser una víctima de Matilda-dijo con una sonrisa la cual poco a poco fue desapareciendo al ver las miradas asesinas por parte de los detectives las cuales si hablaran dirían "te comeremos vivo"-bien… creo que ya… es hora de comer-dijo muy nervios mientras miraba su reloj-los veo luego chicos-huyo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo antes de que sus "amigos detectives" lo atacaran.

-Bien, solo nos queda esperar a que sean las 6:00 p.m. para hablar Pino Graham. Así que pueden ir a comer o tomarse un pequeño descanso-se levantó de la silla y tomo su bolsa-después me gustaría que fueran al apartamento de Pino y a sus alrededores para que muestren la fotografía de Kanna por si alguien la reconoce y la liga a él

-Nosotros nos aremos cargo no te preocupes-hablo por todos Ren.

-¿Y qué harás tú?-pregunto Horo.

-No ha sido un buen día. Así que iré un rato al gimnasio, espero que un poco de ejercicio me ayude a despegar un poco la mente. Bien, los veo al rato chicos, cualquier cosa márquenme al celular por favor-pidió Anna y se encaminó a las escaleras que la conducirían al gimnasio que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la comisaria.

-¿Crees que a Anna le guste Yoh?-pregunto Horo una vez que Anna desapareció de sus vistas.

-Pero que tonterías dices Hoto-Hoto eso jamás pasaría, ellos son como el agua y el aceite

-Yo creo que Horo-Horo puede tener algo de razón

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El carácter de Anna ha cambiado desde que Yoh llego a la comisaria y empezó a seguirnos, también he visto que sonríe con más frecuencia e inclusive la noto más relajada

-Pero eso es porque el sujeto es un payaso y debo admitir que en algunas ocasiones nos alegra un poco cuando los casos son difíciles, además Anna no lo tolera ¿que no han visto como le habla?

-Pues yo los vi muy juntitos esta mañana e incluso creo que darían un paseo en el jet pack de Yoh

-Tonterías esas cosas ni siquiera existen, además el acosar mujeres es la especialidad de Yoh

-Yo creo que puede haber una futura relación entre ellos

-Yo estoy seguro que no

-Y yo dijo que porque no mejor apostamos quinientos dólares, ¿qué dicen?

-Acepto, sin duda serán los mil dólares más fáciles que pueda ganar

-Yo también, solo espero que Anna no se entere porque sería capaz de matarnos

Muy bien la apuesta es un todo un hecho, solo una última cosa ¿a quien se refería Yoh cunado dijo lo del detective?

-Vamos Lyserg vayamos a comer-dijo Ren levantándose al igual que el inglés dejando a Horo con la duda.

-¡Hey! ¡No me dijeron a quien se refería! ¡Por lo menos espérenme!

Yoh había ido a su apartamento para invitar a comer a Tamao. Lamentablemente para este la peli rosa no se encontraba en casa, ya que había ido a buscar empleo según la nota que dejo en la puerta del refrigerador. Al no encontrarse Tamao se resignó a comer en casa, tomo el teléfono y llamó al restaurante de comida japonesa que se encontraba a unas cuentas calles de su apartamento. Una vez que pidió la orden se dirigió a su "baticueva" ese era el nombre con el que se refería a su cómoda y elegante oficina la cual fue decorada por el mismo a su gusto y donde realizaba los diversos artículos para las revistas más importantes del país. Se acercó al escritorio que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, tomo asiento en aquella silla giratoria en la que se divertía por horas cuando se encontraba bloqueado y por ultimo encendió su fiel y confiable computadora no como su última exnovia la cual solo lo quería por su dinero. Como se encontraba en casa y tenía tiempo libre había decidió continuar con el artículo de la policía de Nueva York por el cual podía seguir a Anna y su equipo. Mientras escribía no dejaba de pensar en aquella hermosa y bien cuidada cabellera rubia que pertenecía ni más ni menos a la detective Kyoyama. Así que dejo de escribir y su mirada se concentró en la repisa que se encontraba frente a él la cual estaba llena de su colección favorita de libros los cuales al igual que las personas tienen una historia que contar. Yoh creía que su colección se encontraba completa, sin embargo hace poco descubrió un libro el cual lo había dejado muy intrigado al solo ver la portada y de inmediato decidió agregarlo a su gran colección. Conforme avanzaban los días y poco a poco leía la historia, fue descubriendo que esta no era tan sencilla de entender, ya que omitían muchas cosas sobre el pasado de la protagonista llegando a la conclusión de que la única manera de conocer por completo a la protagonista seria leyendo hasta la última palabra del libro o que jamás terminaría de conocerla. Esto provoco en Yoh una gran fascinación por aquel magnífico libro y al cual movió de esa repisa, ya que lo consideraba único por lo tanto merecía un mejor lugar. Desafortunadamente Yoh aún no encontraba el lugar adecuado y a diario se preguntaba donde lo pondría.

-Detective Anna Kyoyama-suspiro y clavo su mirada en la computadora-¿cuál será el lugar más adecuado para tu libro?

Yoh había llegado puntualmente a las 6:00 p.m. a la comisaria trayendo consigo una canasta llena de dulces y galletas esperando que los obsequios ayudaran a olvidar su último comentario, pero sobre todo esperaba que Anna le permitiera entrar con ella al interrogatorio de Pino Graham.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludo alegremente a Ren, Lyserg y Horo-traje obsequios-sonrió-espero que les gusten-mantuvo la sonrisa a la espera de algún comentario o que tomaran algo de la canasta, pero estos simplemente ignoraron su presencia-¿enserio no dirán nada?-pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿Chicos ya llego Pino Graham?-pregunto Anna apareciendo por detrás de Yoh.

-No aun no yo te aviso cuando llegue-contesto Ren, Anna asintió y camino hacia su escritorio. Yoh la siguió.

-Por cierto ¿me dejaras entrar contigo?-e igual que los chicos Anna lo ignoro-¿qué tú también?-pregunto al ver como la rubia ignoraba su presencia, ya que esta se sentó a escribir en la computadora-así pues dos pueden jugar el mismo juego-se cruzó de brazos y volteo la cara hacia un lado.

-Anna-la llamo Ren-Pino Graham ya llego, pero hay una novedad-eso llamo la atención de Yoh que volteo para mirlos.

-¿Una novedad?

-Sí, resulta que Pino Graham es en realidad el famoso actor Boris Tepes

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por el pequeño retrasó. Espero que el capítulo haya sido del agrado de ustedes y ahora agradecer a las personas que dejaron si preciado review:**

 **Guest:** Pues Horo y compañía ya hicieron una apuesta ¿de qué lado apuestas?

 **Fruin:** Si suena horrible, pero no se me ocurrió nada más y Anna se esta poniendo celosa y falta mucho más. Saludos.

 **Nani 27:** Muchas gracias, me gustó mucho la primera línea de tu comentario. Me alegro mucho el saber que la historia te ha fascinado y espero mantener ese encanto por mucho tiempo más. Gracias seguiré tu consejo y disculpa por el retraso. Saludos.

 **Seyram Asakura:** Jaja entiendo. Mucho gracias espero que este capítulo también te hay gustado. Sobre los celos de Anna tengo una escena preparada, y por supuesto que el romance no puede faltar.

Si la verdad Yoh Tamamura suena horrible, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor XD. Si, ambos son hermanos adoptados, aunque Yoh en verdad la considera hermana de sangre por todo lo que pasaron juntos, sobre que aparezca Hao aún falta y créeme te sorprenderá. Disculpa el retraso tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir y pero por supuesto que habrá muchas escenas así.

Qué envidia que tengas un maratón de Castle, aunque yo mismo me preparo mis propios maratones viéndolos en claro video. Acá en México están pasando un capítulo por noche, lamentablemente solo es uno y de lunes a jueves TT_TT. E igualmente veo los capítulos repetidos, en estos momentos estoy viéndolo desde el principio. Saludos.

 **Ryoku-one:** ¡Hola! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Asique ya te das una idea de lo que va a venir mm...tratare de sorprenderte. Ya vendrá el momento en que Yoh sea atacado y Anna vaya a su rescate. Saludos.

 **Sstridnt:** Hola, respecto a tus preguntas me temo que solo puedo responder una, ya que lo demás es una sorpresa. Tamao e Yoh no son hermanos de sangre. Muchas gracias y disculpa el retraso.

Guest: Jaja suena horrible, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa XD. Muchas gracias e igualmente te deseo lo mejor. Saludos.

Guest: Muchas gracias. La verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiendo esa escena. Si vendrán cosas que harán el fic muy interesante. Saludos.

 **En verdad se los agradezco de corazón, significa mucho para mí el que hayan dejado un review al igual que las personas que se toman la molestia de leer el capítulo, la verdad es que no esperaba una respuesta tan grande y todo es posible gracias a ustedes. Muchas gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

-¡¿Boris Tepes?! ¡¿El famoso actor que interpreto a Drácula en los 90?!-dijo atropelladamente el castaño por la impresión y emoción que le genero escuchar el nombre de su actor favorito.

-Sí, ese mismo, pero ¿porque luces tan emocionado?-pregunto Ren amargamente, ya que para este no era la gran cosa.

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Él es mi ídolo!-expreso alegremente-cuando era pequeño vi como cien veces la película de Drácula e incluso me aprendí todos sus diálogos-suspiro, metió las manos a las bolsa del pantalón y alzo la mirada hacia el techo para recordar la primera vez que vio la película.

En aquella ocasión una de las monjas del orfanato lo había ayudado a salir del dormitorio para que pudiera ver la película que transmitirán por la televisión a las 9 p.m. debido al reglamento de la madre superior. El cual aun recordaba con exactitud a pesar del tiempo que transcurrido donde la regla número tres decía: "todos deben permanecer en sus respectivos dormitorios para antes de las . Si se encuentra a alguien fuera del dormitorio después de la hora mencionada, esa persona será severamente castigada". Aquel día había sido extraordinario debido a que era la primera vez que Yoh veía una película, y aunque la televisión del orfanato era muy vieja; y por consecuencia la imagen se mostraba en blanco y negro. Eso a Yoh no le haba importado en lo absoluto, ya que se encontraba sumamente feliz.

-Yoh-lo llamo Anna para que reaccionara debido a que su mirada se encontraba perdida-¿sucede algo?-pregunto una vez que el castaño puso su mirada en ella. Además de presentir que al castaño le ocurría algo extraño.

-No-sonrió-solo recordaba un viejo recuerdo sobre mi niñez-dijo sin borra la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bien-dijo ocultando perfectamente la curiosidad que sentía por saber del recuerdo que había provocado esa gran sonrisa en Yoh-Ren, infórmale al capitán sobre nuestro invitado para que tome medidas por si los diversos reporteros de espectáculos llegan a la comisaria y dame el historial de Boris para saber si podemos usar algo en su contra-decidió enfocarse en el caso para olvidar la curiosidad que hace unos instantes sentía y la cual había catalogado "como absurda".

-Enseguida…a y también les diré a los guardias que lo dejen pasar, ya que lo tienen retenido-Anna sintió y Ren se dirigió rápidamente a su escritorio.

-¿Y bien detective me dejara pasar con usted al interrogatorio?-pregunto muy ansioso de conocer la respuesta y rogando porque esta fuera positiva.

-¿Creí que ya no nos hablarías?-pregunto sin mirlo, mientras tomaba las carpetas con la información de Matilda y Kanna.

-¡Pero si ustedes fueron los que empezaron!-protesto sonando infantilmente.

-¿Seguro que fuimos nosotros?-cuestiono Anna alzando las cejas.

-Bien, lo admito…fui yo-dijo con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados-pero juro que no era mi intención ofenderlos de esa manera, por eso en verdad lo lamento, lo lamento mucho-se disculpó sinceramente por segunda vez en el día.

-En verdad quieres estar en este caso ¿no es así?-pregunto y el castaño asintió mientras hacía ojitos de gato para que la rubia lo aceptara.

-Incluso hare lo que me pidas-suplico juntando las manos.

-Lo que te pida…he-repitió mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo que sea…puede ser dinero, un viaje a donde tú quieres, vacaciones pagadas, un guardarropa nuevo e incluso tendré sexo contigo si es lo que tú deseas

-Son buenas opciones…excepto por lo del sexo, pero ya se lo que voy a pedirte

-Bien, dilo, ¿qué es? Y por favor reconsidera lo del sexo

-No y lo que quiero es-hizo una pausa corta y clavo su mirada en Yoh-una vez que terminemos el caso tú dejes de seguirnos a mí y a mi equipo o cualquiera de esta comisaria-pidió Anna pensando que esa era la solución para el pequeño problema que había discutió con su amiga Jeanne durante la hora de la comida.

-Hecho-acepto sin titubear ni pensarlo dos veces.

-¿En serio?-dijo sorprendida ante la seguridad con la que Yoh había aceptado su exigencia.

-Sí, ya tengo el materia suficiente para escribir mi artículo e incluso te iba a decir hoy mismo que este sería el último caso en el que los acompañaría

-¡Eso es genial!, claro lo digo porque al fin vas a dejar de seguirnos y no porque vas a comenzar con el artículo-bromeó, sin embargo en el fondo se sentía algo extraña.

-Jaja que graciosa, pero admita que va extrañarme detective-sonrió-bien cerremos el trato detective-extendió el brazo para estrechar la mano de Anna la cual solo dudo una milésima antes de estrechar la mano del castaño-bien, pues fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, pero si aún quieres podr…

-Olvídalo-interrumpió Anna-no tendré sexo contigo

-Bien, usted se lo pierde detective

-Listo-llego Ren a ellos-le avise al capitán y moverá a varios elementos para colocarlos en la entrada principal por si es que la prensa llega, también me dijo que utilices su oficina para el interrogatorio y que quiere un informe sobre el avance de nuestra investigación para cuando llegue de la reunión con los demás capitanes

-Bien, seguiremos sus órdenes al pie de la letra. ¿Qué hay de Boris?

-Después de firmar varios autógrafos-Yoh se ilusiono al escuchar eso- ya viene bajando por el elevador y aquí está la información que me pediste sobre él-Anna tomo la carpeta-nada inusual para una estrella de Hollywood, solo detecciones por manejar en estado de ebriedad y una que otra pelea en antros, pero ningún delito grave

-Buen trabajo Ren. Vamos Yoh, hay que recibir a Boris-ordeno pasando por un lado de Yoh.

-Espera, primero debo ver si mi cabello luce bien no puedo presentarme ante el si mi cabello se ve fatal ¿qué dices Ren luzco bien?

-¿En serio?-dijo malhumorado ante la actitud que expresaba Yoh de una adolescente que conocería a su artista favorito.

-Si quieres puedo prestarte un poco de maquillaje

-Si por favor, bromeo andando antes de que me desmaye-paso por un lado de Anna.

-Eso espero-deseo Anna y siguió Yoh que se dirigió al elevador.

Una vez frente al elevador las puertas de este se abrieron apareciendo dos personas una de ellas era el famoso actor el cual traía puesta ropa deportiva, gorra de los Yankees y unos lentes obscuro. "El disfraz perfecto para tratar de pasar inadvertido" pensó sarcásticamente Anna. El otro sujeto tenía un aspecto atlético y llevaba puesto un traje sin corbata. Algo que resaltar era su rostro, el cual daba un poco de miedo por la mirada intimidante que poseía. Era de esos sujetos con los que deseas no toparte jamás en un callejón.

-Hola, John Blaumro manager de Boris-se presentó estrechando las manos de Anna e Yoh que al igual que él ambos se presentaron.

Toco turno a Boris de presentarse. Anna en realidad era fan de él, pero oculto sus emociones al momento de estrechar su mano tratando de no comportarse como el típico fan loco; como al que tenía aun lado de ella. Yoh a diferencia de Anna no oculto su emoción de tenerlo frente a él., así que rápidamente le pido un autógrafo y una foto a la cual muy amablemente el actor accedió. Lo peor sucedió cuando el actor mención haber leído uno de sus artículos y que le había fascinado provocando que casi se desmayara. Anna les pidió a ambos que pasaran a la oficina que se encontraba a al fondo del corredor de la derecha y aprovecho el trayecto para reprimir por debajo a Yoh pidiéndole que se comportara. Una vez que los cuatro entraron Anna les ofreció asiento en el cómodo sofá rojo que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

-Disculpe detective-hablo el actor-pero ¿porque nos trajo a esta oficina y no a la sala de interrogación? por qué si tienen una ¿no es así?

-¡Pero por supuesto! y ¡es increíble!-se adelantó a responder Yoh.

-Fue una orden de nuestro capitán traerlo a su oficina señor Tepes. Además como solo viene a aclararnos una cuantas cosas no es necesario llevarlo a allá

-Es una lástima-sonó triste-puesto que quería conocer una verdadera sala de interrogación

-¿Y porque quería conocer una?-pregunto confundía, ya que por lo general todas las personas prefieren no entrar.

-Para mí nueva película, ya que hay una escena donde mi personaje se encuentra en una sala de interrogación y cuando veníamos hacia acá pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para realizar mi papel a la perfección

-Como pueden observar, Boris se caracteriza por meterse de lleno con sus personajes

-Pues terminado nuestra platica podría llevarlo a la sala señor Tepes-dijo Yoh sintiendo que sus palabras había causado eco en Anna-claro siempre y cuando la detective Kyoyama no se oponga-trato de arreglar lo que había ocasionado, pero en realidad solo empeoro más las cosas.

-¿Cree que sea posible detective?-pregunto esperanzado Boris.

-No hay problema alguno-dijo sin tener opción, ya que no quería quedar mal ante una estrella de Hollywood y pensó "esta me la pagaras Yoh".

-Muchas gracias detective

-Eso lo discutiremos después Boris. Ahora si no les molesta detective ¿podríamos comenzar?-dijo ásperamente el agente.

-Por supuesto señor Blaumro-Anna paso de lado el tono que uso el agente, tomo asiento al igual que Yoh en las sillas que colocaron frente a Boris y Blaumro-antes que nada ¿es usted el abogado del señor Tepes?

-No, poseo el título, pero no lo soy. Lo llamare si es necesario. Dígame ¿lo es?

-No, solo necesito que aclare unas cuantas cosas-tomo la carpeta de Matilda y les entrego la fotografía de esta a Boris y a su Manager-ella es Matilda Matisse la persona que encontramos en su apartamento, dígame ¿la conoce?

-No-negó con la cabeza-como le dije a su compañero no la conozco e incluso nunca la había visto antes

-¿Saben porque fue asesinada en el apartamento de Boris?-pregunto el agente adelantándose a Anna.

-Esperábamos que el señor Tepes pudiera responder esa pregunta-dijo colocando su mirada en el mencionado.

-Lo lamento, pero no sabría decirle porque esta mujer se encontraba en mi allí-contesto con seguridad.

-Es una lástima, teníamos la esperanza de que usted nos lo dijera-guardo la fotografía de Matilda en la carpeta de la cual tomo otra foto-ahora que hablamos del apartamento, podría decirme ¿porque está registrado a nombre de esta persona?-señalo la fotografía de Pino Graham mientras la sostenía en su mano.

-Ya sabe-se adelantó a responder el manager-la vida de un famoso nunca es privada y si registrábamos el apartamento a nombre de Boris toda la prensa y paparazis de esta ciudad estarían metidos en ese lugar

-Comprendo lo que dice-hablo Yoh-yo también soy una celebridad y se perfectamente a lo que se refiere-eso ultimo provoco que se ganara una mirada de Anna la cual expresaba claramente "cállate o salte". Una vez entendido el mensaje se recargo en la silla para solo observar.

-¿Y Pino Graham, sabe que pusieron el apartamento a su nombre?

-Por supuesto, él es amigo de Boris y muy amablemente se ofreció a prestarnos su nombre-saco el celular de bolsa del pantalón-le anotare el teléfono para que hable con Pino más tarde-decía mientras anotaba el numero en una tarjeta-el colaborara lo que le estamos diciendo

-Eso espero-dijo al tomar la tarjeta de presentación-¿supongo que por este motivo ningún vecino sabia de usted señor Tepes?

-Así es detective

-¿Desde cuándo usa el apartamento?

-Hace 6 meses

-¿Qué hay de la ropa extravagante?-pregunto rápidamente Yoh, pero esto no molesto a Anna, ya que quería aprovechar para tomar un poco de agua.

-Bueno pues yo…

-Una estrella siempre busca diversión-interrumpió Blaumro-usted sabe a lo que me refiero-sonrió pícaramente.

-Se perfectamente a lo que se refiere-respondió Anna sorprendiendo a Yoh que rápidamente comenzó a especular sobre lo dicho por parte de la rubia-señor Tepes ¿tiene algún enemigo o alguna persona de la cual usted no sea de su agrado?

-No que yo este enterado

-Bien, ya por ultimo señores de casualidad conocerán a esta persona-les entregó la foto de Kanna apareciendo un leve asombro en el actor y en su manager, el cual podría pasar desapercibido para cualquier persona. Excepto para la detective Anna Kyoyama que siempre descubría el más mínimo detalle de las personas a las que interrogaba.

-No, no la conocemos detective-aseguro el actor regresando la foto casi de inmediato.

-Se puede saber ¿quién es? y ¿Por qué nos muestra su fotografía?-pregunto Blaumro.

-Sí, ella era Kanna Bismarch…

-¿Era?-interrumpió el actor- acaso…

-Así es señor Tepes, está muerta o más bien dicho fue asesinada esta mañana; y si les mostramos su fotografía es porque ella y Matilda vivían juntas. Además que creemos que ambas fueron asesinadas por la misma persona

-¿Por qué creen eso?-pregunto el manager sin ocultar su interés.

-Por el lapso de tiempo en el que fueron asesinadas, porque vivían juntas y una cosa más que es confidencial

-¿Y si solo se trata de una gran coincidencia?

-Puede ser-respondió Anna para después inclinarse hacia adelante y observar fijamente a Bromuro-desafortunadamente yo no creo en las coincidencias

-Ya veo-se levantó del sofá-si eso es todo, nos retiramos detective

-Les agradecemos que hayan venido-les estrecho la mano a ambos.

-Y nosotros lamentaos que no hayamos podido serle de ayuda detective-lamento Boris.

-Al contrario señor Tepes debo decir que nos fueron de gran ayuda

-¿Así?-dijo muy confundido

-Vera, en un caso cualquier respuesta por mínima o negativa resulta buena para mí, porque me ayuda a desechar teorías. Tal vez los que nos dijo no nos ayudara a atrapar al asesino, pero si nos acerca de alguna forma a él-dijo sinceramente la rubia acto que Yoh miraba atentamente.

-Bien, ¿qué le parece si lo llevo a la sala de interrogación para que la conozca?-le pregunto Yoh a Boris.

-Lo lamento-intervino el agente-pero no recordaba que Boris tiene que presentarse a una firma de autógrafos-excuso sin que Anna e Yoh creyeran eso.

-Mmm…es una verdadera lástima-fingió Yoh.

-Bueno detective nos retiramos-caminaron los tres hacia la puerta.

-Adelante señores-abrió amablemente la puerta para que estos salieran-gracia por su tiempo-fue lo último que dijo para cerrar la puerta una vez que salieron.

-¡Eso fue genial!-expreso alegremente Yoh-ahora necesito ir a cambiarme de ropa interior

-¿Dime lo notaste?

-Por supuesto, el manager no dejo que contestara la mayoría de nuestra preguntas

-¿Nuestras?-cuestiono Anna porque el castaño se refirió en plural.

-¿Qué? yo pregunte por la ropa extravagante

-Solo lo que te interesa-eso le arranco una carcajada a Yoh-pero no me refería a eso, sino a la expresión que hizo cuando le mostré la foto de Kanna

-Claro que lo vi. He visto sus películas un montón de veces, que ya conozco todas sus expresiones y aunque solo fue una milésima de segundo pude ver cómo se sorprendió e incluso me atrevería a decir que el manager también

-Vaya eres más útil de lo que pensaba

-Y eso que aún no me conoces a la perfección-la miro pícaramente.

-Ni me interesa, andando si Boris ni su representante nos quieren decir la verdad tendremos que buscar respuestas en otra parte

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-Daremos una visita a Pino Graham. Sospecho que sabe una que otra cosa sobre Boris y su misterioso manager

-¿Tú crees que hable? Digo ellos están junto en esto ¿no?

-Créeme hablara

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-¿Vas a venir? o ¿no?

-¿Puedo conducir?

-Jamás-dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Aun así iré, pero cuándo me pidas conducir mi Ferrari te responderé de la misma manera

-Cuando tengas uno hablamos-Yoh no supo que contestar y salió en silencio de la habitación provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Anna.

Mientras ambos se dirigían al vehículo, Anna hablaba por teléfono con Pino Graham para programa una entrevista de inmediato. La cual no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta. Después de unos minutos al teléfono donde le explico sobre las consecuencias que traería interferir con una investigación policiaca fue más que obligado a aceptar y Pino les pidió que se vieran en el "Starbucks" que se encontraba en la calle 58 a una calle del famoso "Central Park". Al llegar Pino ya los esperaba en la mesa más cercana a la ventana de la cafetería.

-Buenas tardes detective Kyoyama-se levantó de la silla para estrecha la mano de Anna.

-Buenas tardes señor Graham él es Yoh Tamamura-presento al castaño.

-¿El periodista?-pregunto confundido.

-Vaya parece que alguien lee mis artículos

-Debo admitir que por lo general son buenos

-No sé si eso hace que me sienta alagado u ofendido

-Por favor ignórelo señor Graham. Antes que nada, gracias por venir

-¿Tenía otra opción?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lamento eso, pero el caso se está alargando y necesitamos respuestas de inmediato. Por favor comencemos le aseguro que seremos breves-los tres tomaron asiento-me imagino que usted ya hablo con el manager del señor Tepes y lo ha puesto al corriente sobre los hechos

-Como…

-Lo supe-completo la frase-soy detective y esto ya lo he vivido muchas veces, por lo tanto sé que usted no dirá nada que afecte a su amigo, también sé que usted está consciente de lo que significa esconder información a la policía, pero aun así sé que no hablara-dijo directamente Anna intimidando un poco a Pino- desafortunadamente no contamos con evidencia física por lo que no puedo hacer nada contra usted o su amigo. Así que dígame ¿desde cuándo y cómo conoce a Boris Tepes?-saco su bloc de notas.

-Desde hace cinco años cuando ambos filmábamos una película en Hollywood-dijo un poco nervioso por las intimidatorias palabras de hace un momento-desde entonces Boris y yo llevamos una muy buena relación como amigos

-¿Así que también es actor?–pregunto Yoh.

-Sí, llevo en la profesión 6 años

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ambos se vieron?

-Hace cuatro meses

-Para ser muy amigos eso es mucho tiempo-comento Yoh.

-Es porque ambos tenemos mucho trabajo y nos es difícil juntarnos

-¿Por qué presto su nombre y para que usaba el apartamento el señor Boris?-pregunto solo para confirmar lo que el manager le había dejado muy claro.

-Para que Boris pudiera disfrutara de su vida privada y para serle sincero no se para que lo usaba, ya que nunca he estado en ese lugar, pero me imagino que lo usaba para relajarse un poco

-Y vaya que se relajaba-se burló Yoh- pero enserio, ¿piensas que creeremos que nunca has estado en el apartamento que está a tu nombre?-esa pregunta le había agradado a Anna ya que era coherente.

-¡Digo la verdad!-alzo un poco la voz-yo solo firme el contrato y Blaumro se encargó de todo-dijo más tranquilo recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Honestamente eso es un poco difícil de creer, pero por esta ocasión le creeremos señor Graham. Dígame, ¿conoce a alguna de estas dos mujeres?-mostro las fotografías de Kanna y Matilda.

-No, lo lamento. Jamás las había visto antes-dijo mostrándose seguro de sus palabras-¿cuál es la chica que encontraron en el apartamento?

-La de pelo naranja su nombre era Mutilada Matisse. Ya por último, en el tiempo en que conoce a Boris ¿sabe de algún enemigo o una persona con la que no se lleve bien?-esa era la razón por la cual había pedido una entrevista de inmediato.

-No, Boris no tenía algún enemigo o alguien con el que tuviera problemas, ya que él es una persona muy agradable y querida por todo el mundo que lo conoce

-Bien, supongo que eso sería to…

-Esperen-interrumpió a Anna-recuerdo que Boris me menciono en una fiesta sobre un sujeto que siempre lo seguía todas partes

-¿Hablas de un paparazzi?-pregunto Yoh.

-Sí, eso era lo que creía Boris al principio

-¿Al principio?

-Si porque tomaba fotos de Boris y esas cosas que hacen los paparazis. Hasta que un día ese sujeto entro a su casa y tomo partencias de Boris

-¿Qué tipos de pertenencias?

-Ropa, toallas, jabones; peines…cosas que continuamente usaba Boris como se les llama…

-Un fan psicópata-completo Yoh.

-Exactamente

-¿Que sucedió con él?

-No lo sé, jamás le pregunte al respecto sobre eso; ya que era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar ni recordar. Así que jamás volví a tocar el tema con el

-¿De casualidad Boris te conto como era ese sujeto?

-Si, dijo que era de piel morena, cuerpo robusto y me parece que poseía un tatuaje

-¿Sabe dónde y cómo era el tatuaje que traía ese sujeto?

-Sí, Boris dijo que cuando lo encontró robando sus cosas forcejeo un poco con él y vio el tatuaje de un jaguar en su mano derecha

-¡El pandillero!-dijeron los dos al unísono y mirándose a los ojos

-Sabes, hay que dejar de hacer esto-dijo Yoh.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Hola a todos, espero que el cap** **í** **tulo les haya gustado. Pues ah** **í** **tienen Anna e Yoh se acercan cada vez m** **á** **s a resolver el caso y lo que parece ser el** **ú** **ltimo para Yoh** **¿** **dejara Anna que Yoh se vaya?**

 **Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas:**

 **Nani27:** Hola :D. ¡Woow! Es grandioso que mi historia la pongas al nivel de una gran serie como lo es Game of thrones en verdad es fantástico. Creo que todo el mundo se molestaría si ofenden tu trabajo. Si yo fuera ellos no dormiría por estar pensando si Anna descubrirá la apuesta, yo que ellos mejor estaría buscando otro empleo. Descuida no hay presión y te cuento que estaré actualizando cada lunes. Saludos y espero tu review sobre este capítulo.

 **Ryoku-one:** Hola. Lo bueno son pocas dudas XD. **1.-** Al principio solo tenía pensado uno, pero al ver la repuesta que tuvo el fic desde el comienzo he decidido que sean varios. **2.-** Porque la carrera de detective toma muchos años, además es un hombre al que le gusta el misterio y la acción, pero su vocación la cual no cambiaría por nada es la de periodista en los próximos capítulos sabrás porque. **3.-** Me temo que eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pero la respuesta es sí. **4.-** En este caso no, solo va provocar celos en Anna (eso será en el próximo capítulo), pero en siguiente espero que tome un rol más importante (digo "pero" porque no sé si sea para el segundo o tercer caso). **5.-** Esta pregunta se responderá en el siguiente capítulo. Sobre eso tengo la duda de si agregarlo en este caso o en el siguiente, pero si habrá algo parecido. No estoy tan seguro de eso, pero si les aconsejo que recen para que no los descubran. Saludos y espero tu review sobre este capítulo.

 **Tambi** **é** **n muchas gracias a todas las personas que dedicaron su tiempo en leer el cap** **í** **tulo anterior y este, pero no sean malitos y dejen un review ya que andan por aqu** **í** **.**

 **Por cierto, si tienen alguna duda respecto al fic pueden preguntarme mediante un mensaje privado o dejando un review. Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Al enterarse que el sospecho era un fan psicópata de Boris, ambos agradecieron a Pino Graham por su contribución y de inmediato abandonaron la cafetería con un par de cafés y una caja de rosquillas que había pedido Yoh al entrar para dirigirse hacia la casa de Boris que se encontraba en Midtown sobre la mítica calle de Broadway, la cual estaba a unas pocas calles de la cafetería.

Al llegar a ese lugar Anna exigiría una explicación a ambos del porque ocultaron información fundamental acerca del acosador, la cual ayudaría a resolver el caso. Si la excusa era mala había decidido llevar a ambos a la comisaria para encerarlos un muy buen rato, claro no sin antes tomar el teléfono y llamar a unos cuantos contactos para que los a los medios aparecieran de inmediato; y filmaran todo.

-Recuérdame jamás hacerte enojar-bromeo Yoh al entrar al auto.

-¿Te refieres a como intimide a Pino?

-Pobre chico-coloco los cafés en el portavasos del auto-un poco más y estoy seguro que se orina en los pantalones-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

-Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer-decía mientras se colocaba el cinturón-aun así sé que esconde información-encendió el auto y avanzó por la 6th avenida para después doblara a la izquierda y tomar la calle 59st.

-¿Si lo sabes porque no lo arrestas?-pregunto tras la pausa que hizo para buscar su rosquilla favorita, la cual era la de chocolate blanco con trocitos de nuez.

-Porque aún no tengo pruebas, pero una vez que las tenga él, su amigo y tu tonto manager pasarán un muy buen rato en prisión-dijo expresando la rabia que sentía.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-dijo sin despegar su vista de la rosquilla.

-Si te dijo que no de todos modos sé que lo harás-volteo para mirarlo a la cara tras colocarse el semáforo en rojo-¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué jamás te rindes?-pregunto observándola fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto confundida al no comprender la pregunta.

-En el tiempo que llevo siguiéndolos pude notar que tienes un sentido de la justicia muy diferente al de los demás-Anna y va hablar, pero Yoh se adelantó- a lo que me refiero es que a diferencia de ellos, tu no solo llevas a la cárcel a los asesinos porque sean culpables sino por un motivo más. Lo que quiero que me digas es ¿cuál es ese motivo?

Anna no pudo evitarse verse sorprendida. Ni si quiera su mejor amiga Jeanne, había podido ver en su interior como Yoh lo había hecho. Solo con observarla durante todo este tiempo el castaño había descubierto algo que ella consideraba como un secreto y que jamás había comentado o mencionado a nadie.

-Veras…yo-le constaba trabajo hablar debido a que era algo difícil de decir-yo…

-Descuida, si no quieres decirme nada lo entiendo-interrumpió Yoh pensando que el balbuceo de Anna era a que no quería contarle.

-¡No!-alzo un poco la voz-en realidad si quiero contarte, es solo que…es solo que jamás se lo he dicho a nadie y me resulta un poco difícil-desvió su mirada de la de Yoh.

-¿Así que jamás se los has dicho a nadie?-pregunto un poco sorprendido a lo que Anna asintió-¡eso es genial!-expreso alegremente.

-Ni te emociones-mato la sonrisa de Yoh con su clásica mirada fría, la cual también utilizaba con las personas a las que interrogaba, las cuales sea aterraban al instante. Siendo muy conveniente para ella, ya que se declaraban culpables y así podría irse a descansar más rápido a casa.

-Jiji lo lamento-rio nervioso-y no te preocupes, háblame de eso cuando tu creas que sea más conve…

-Lo que hago es por las familias-dijo atropelladamente con la mirada puesta en el tapete del auto.

-¿Por las familias?-pregunto confuso debido a la rapidez de las palabras de Anna.

Sí-contesto e hizo una breve pausa dándose cuenta que hablar con Yoh la hacía sentir cómoda. Así que levanto la cabeza y miro a los ojos al castaño decidida a responder su pregunta y algo más que iba ligado a la respuesta-veras, siempre que ocurre un asesinato lo primero que pienso es en familia de la víctima. Me detengo justo antes de acercarme a la víctima y pienso en cómo se siente perder un padre, una madre; un esposo o esposa y que en lo único que los tranquilizaría; y les daría consuelo sería encontrando al asesino para que pague todo el daño que provoco. Aunque encerrar al asesino no regresa la vida que quito… al menos te ayuda a salir adelante y continuar con tu vida-esto último hizo que su mirada se tornara un poco melancólica cosa que no paso por desapercibido para Yoh-ese es el motivo por el cual jamás me rindo-Yoh sonrió, ya que la rubia utilizo el calificativo que utilizo este hace unos momentos-¿y bien?

-Definitivamente te incluiré a mi lista de personas a las que admiro-bromeo provocando que Anna riera un poco- en ella podrás encontrar personas como Da Vinci, Einstein, Elvis Presley; y Homero Simpson, aunque ese último no sé si valga como persona. Ya hablando enserio, agradezco el que me hayas permitido saber algo muy personal sobre ti, pero ¿porque yo? sé que te lo pregunte, pero fácilmente pudiste haberte negado a responder

-No lo sé, tal vez porque ya no te volveré a ver-dijo escondiendo el verdadero motivo.

-Muy cierto y aprovechándome sobre eso ¿puedo hacer una pregunta más?

-Adelante-accedió.

Anna conocía perfectamente la inteligencia de Yoh y hasta hace unos minutos había comprendido que jamás se le pasaba por alto el más mínimo detalle, ya sea para observar o escuchar cualquier conversación. Gracias a esa cualidad había resuelto o indicado qué camino tomar en los diversos casos en los que había participado. Obviamente Anna eso nunca se lo diría. "Así que ¿porque en esta ocasión no sería así?" pensó intuyendo lo que el castaño preguntaría.

-Un ser querido por ti fue asesinado ¿no es así?

Anna no se inmuto ante la pregunta de Yoh, solo lo observo fijamente y tomo el suficiente aire para contar una historia que ocurrió hace ocho años, la cual aún seguía despertándola noche tras noche desde que ocurrió. Estaba lista, por alguna extraña razón quería contárselo a Yoh, ya antes lo había hecho con Jeanne, su equipo y por su puesto su capitán que eran las únicas personas que conocían el terrible hecho de su pasado. Justo cuando respondería a la pregunta de Yoh, una camioneta de "DHL" que se encontraba detrás de ellos, acciono el claxon informándole a Anna que el semáforo había cambiado para que avanzara.

-La han salvado detective-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece ser que sí-sonrió y giro el volante a la izquierda para incorporase a la 7th avenida la cual los llevaría hasta Broadway. De lo que no se salvaron fue que una furgoneta blanca los impactara exactamente en la puerta trasera del lado derecho del auto provocando que dieran un giro de ciento ochenta grados sobre su eje debido a la gran velocidad con la que iba la furgoneta.

-¿Yoh estas bien?-pregunto preocupada, ya que el impacto había sido del lado donde se encontraba este.

-Eso creo-respondido para después emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor debido a que su cabeza golpeo el vidrio de la puerta-lo bueno de esto es que he comprobado que mi cabeza no pude atravesar vidrios-el chiste de Yoh tranquilizando a Anna, ya que si bromeaba quería decir que se encontraba bien.

Una vez que Anna logro reincorporase por completo logro divisar a la multitud que observaba el percance. Coloco su mirada en el espejo retrovisor para observar la furgoneta que había quedado en el lado derecho del auto justo detrás de ellos y de la cual descendieron dos sujetos con máscaras de la famosa película "Scream" que portaban metralletas tipo "uzi" provocando que la gente huyera del lugar en completo pánico.

-¡Abajo Yoh!-grito y al instante los sujetos abrieron fuego provocando que cayeran sobre ellos múltiples pedazos de vidrio que provenían de la ventana trasera y delantera del auto.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto el castaño en el momento que las ráfagas cesaron.

-Toma-le entrego una "Glock 17"-primero hay que salir de aquí, así que sígueme-abrió la puerta y rápidamente se colocó detrás de ella recibiendo unas cuantas balas que pasaron por encima de su cabeza-tu turno, anda que yo te cubro-Yoh dudo unos segundos para después imitar torpemente, pero eficaz los movimientos de Anna.

-Ya estamos afuera ¿cuál es tu plan?-pregunto jadeando producto del miedo.

-¿Qué tan buena es tu puntería?

-Regular, ¿porque preguntas?

-Porque tendrás que cubrirme o moriremos

-No, no y no-negó moviendo la cabeza y ambos brazos- no lo hare, si fallo tu podrías…

-No me sucederá nada-miro fijamente a los ojos a Yoh-confió en ti

-Tal vez tu sí, pero yo no confió en mi

-Esto no es nada en comparación a cuando estuviste en Afganistán realizando aquel artículo sobre los talibanes

-Espera, ¿no habías dicho que jamás leíste uno de mis artículos que porque no eran buenos?

-Eso lo hablaremos después. Ahora, haz lo que te digo-ordeno.

-Bien, lo hare, pero-levanto su dedo índice-siempre y cuando hablemos de tu pequeña mentirilla en un lujosos restaurante

-De acuerdo, pero-imito el gesto de Yoh-siempre y cuando tú me mantengas con vida

-Téngalo por seguro detective-sonrió-¿qué tengo que hacer?

-A la cuenta de tres te asomaras por encima de la puerta y dispararas contra ellos, pero dispara antes que ellos o…

-Entendido

-Bien. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente llevándose una gran sorpresa. Uno de los sujetos llevaba consigo un lanzamisiles que tenía como objetivo acabar con ellos.

-¡Corre!

Gritaron ambos al unísono alegándose lo más pronto posible del auto que fue víctima del misil ocasionando una gran explosión que destruyó las ventas de los edificios y autos más cercanos, mientras que el auto se encontraba volando por los cielos y a lo lejos se podían apreciar las sirenas de las patrullas que se acercaban rápidamente provocando que los terroristas huyeran despavoridos dejando a Yoh y a Anna tirados en el asfalto.

Anna tenía un gran dolor en la nuca. Los oídos le zumbaban horriblemente gracias a la cercanía de la explosión. Los ojos le pesaban por lo que no los abrió. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho y cuerpo como si algo o alguien estuviera encima de ella, lo que no le permitía moverse con facilidad, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómoda. Aquello que se encontraba encima de ella transmitía calidez, armonía, seguridad y olía a… ¿"Axe de chocolate"?. "Que extraño" pensó e inmediatamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con cierto castaño el cual se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro. Casualmente los labios de ambos también se encontraban muy cercas el uno del otro. Ahogo un grito y su rostro enrojeció por completo, tragó saliva pesadamente y rápidamente cambio de actitud por ver que este se encontraba inconsciente preocupándose de más puesto que el castaño comenzó a roncar afirmando que se encontraba bien.

Conforme su aturdes pasaba comenzó a recordar cómo es que ambos terminaron en esa posición pasando por su mente como es que se alejaban desesperadamente del auto e Yoh al escuchar la explosión la tomo de la cintura arrojándola contra el suelo llevándose un golpe en la nuca. Ahora sabia él porque del dolor de cabeza. Quedando el encima de ella para protegerla del fuego o de alguna pieza del auto que pudiera caer sobre ella. Sonrió dulcemente por la manera sobreprotectora y heroica con la que se comportó Yoh. Deslizo la mano por la cien de Yoh llegando hasta su barbilla, mientras observaba fijamente sin dejar de sonreír aprovechando que este se encontraba dormido. Coloco su mirada en aquellos carnosos y resecos labios los cuales se vio tentada a besar, se reprimió mentalmente por pensar aquello y comenzó poco a poco a separase de él mientras oía cada vez más cerca las sirenas de las patrullas que iban a su auxilio.

Habían pasado treinta minutos desde el ataque. La policía había colocado la famosa cinta amarilla para mantener alejados de la escena a los fisgones y chismosos. No podían faltar los "buitres", así era como llamaban los policías a los periodistas que hacían hasta lo imposible para conseguir la información a los policías. Algunos periodistas se encontraban transmitiendo en vivo para sus respectivas cadenas de televisión las cuales todo el país sintonizaba atentamente y con cierto miedo desde la tragedia del once de septiembre que dejo marcado a todos los neoyorquinos y al mundo entero. Otros conseguían el testimonio de la gente que presencio el ataque el cual saldría junto a las portadas de todos los perdidosos mientras que los mencionados "buitres" trataban de conseguir los nombres de Anna e Yoh los cuales se encontraban recibiendo atención medica en las diferentes ambulancias del lugar.

En la ambulancia con el numero dieciséis, se encontraba cierto castaño que era atendido por una bella por no mencionar hermosa paramédica que después de tratar las quemaduras de primer grado en la espalada, partes de los brazos y piernas; además de vendarle la rodilla derecha la cual se había raspado en la caída, se encontraba anotando su teléfono en un pedazo de venda.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Anna tocando la puerta trasera de la ambulancia, la cual solo había resultado con la mano izquierda vendada y un parche en la nuca.

-Adelante detective-respondió la enfermera. Volteo con Yoh y le sonrió coquetamente-aquí tienes mi numero por si es que algún día llegas a ocupar a una paramédica-hablo seductoramente.

-Pero por supuesto-sonrió al tomar el teléfono, mientras Anna solo veía salir a la paramédica cruzada de brazos.

-Parece que fuiste muy bien atendido-dijo al entrar sonando un poco molesta.

-Mm… me gusta que me consienta, pero si no te conociera diría que estas celosa

-Si claro-trato de hacer menos el comentario de Yoh-¿cómo estás?

-Bien, unas cuantas quemaduras leves y mi rodilla me duele un poco por la caída, pero nada que no pueda curar una hermosa paramédica-bromeo y Anna solo negó con la cabeza.

-Por cierto debo agradecerte por esto-dijo señalando con su dedo índice la herida en su nuca.

-Lo siento debía actuar rápido, ¿dime te duele mucho?-sonó preocupado.

-Solo bromeaba, pero si no fuera por ti tendría algo más que este pequeño golpe

-De nada, pero por favor ya no bromees que eso asusta

-¡Idiota! ¡Y para empezar yo jamás te agradecí!-dijo molesta.

-Así está mucho mejor-dijo con una gran sonrisa-por cierto ¿crees que el manager haya mandado a esos matones?

-¡Vaya ya estas mejorando!

-Aprendí de la mejor-sonrió-¿y qué haremos?

-Iremos tras el

-Eso tendrá que esperar detective-la voz provenía de un hombre el cual se encontraba recargado en la puerta trasera de la ambulancia el cual había escuchado la conversación entre Yoh y Anna.

-¡Capitán Diethel!-dijo muy sorprendida-¿Qué…que hace aquí?

-Mm… andaba por la zona e iba a comprar un Hot-Dog en el puesto que hay en la 7th avenida, pero me topé con que se encontraba cerrada por un atentado en el que una de mis detectives y el señor Tamamura-giro a verlo-se vieron involucrados-dijo con las manos en la bolsa del pantalón y sin entrar al interior de la ambulancia.

-¿Y si pudo comprar ese Hot-dog, capitán Diethel?-continuó con la broma Yoh.

-Sí, y estaba muy bueno. Díganme ¿cómo se encuentran ambos?-pregunto preocupado.

-Estamos bien señor solo algunos raspones, golpes y quemadura leves, pero nada grave-respondió Anna.

-Me alegra escuchar eso detective Kyoyama

-¡Capitán Diethel!-lo llamó Ren, mientras detrás de él venía Horo-Horo y en dirección se acercaba Lyserg.

-¿Díganme que es lo que encontraron?

-Ya hable con los técnicos que por lo neumáticos han descubierto el modelo de la furgoneta el cual es una FORD Transit Connect blanca-hablo primero Ren.

-Bien, ¿qué hay de las huellas?

-No han podido encontrar ninguna en los casquillos y siguen peinando la zona en busca de lago, pero me temo que el panorama luce negativo

-Justo como me temía-se lamentó por la mala suerte-¿detective Usui?

-Ya pedí todos los videos de la zona y sus alrededores en cuanto lleguen a la comisaria revisare cada uno y encontrare esa furgoneta a como dé lugar

-Bien dicho detective-dijo orgulloso por la actitud de Horo, aunque era de esperarse por parte de todo el cuerpo policiaco, ya que meterse con uno policía es meterse con todos.

-¿Qué hay de ti detective Diethel?-dijo observando a su hijo.

-He hablado con las personas que presenciaron el ataque, pero nadie logro ver la matrícula y todas dicen lo mismo-no hubo necesidad de sacar su blog de notas-había tres sujetos en la furgoneta, dos bajaron con máscaras del personaje Scream y abrieron fuego, huyeron o se escondieron y después escucharon un gran explosión para cuando se acercaron los agresores habían huido

-Muy bien echo los tres-felicito a sus detectives-sigan buscando a ver si encuentran algo nuevo que nos ayude a dar con esos malditos

-Si capitán-dijeron los tres al unísono e iban a retirarse cuanto antes, pero la voz de Anna hizo que se detuvieran.

-¿Yo que hago capitán?-pregunto la rubia.

-Nada detective tómese el resto del día libre, se lo merece-respondió su capitán.

-¿Qué hay de Boris y su manager?

-Nosotros nos aremos cargo usted váyase a descansar detective

-Pero…

-Es una orden detective Kyoyama-dijo molesto por la insistencia de Anna.

-Bien lo haré-dijo resignada-pero no quiero que me mande escoltas

-Como usted lo desee detective-iba a comentar algo más, pero un policía se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpe capitán, pero hay un chica que pregunta por el señor Tamamura

-¿Por mí?-pregunto Yoh saliendo de la ambulancia.

-Si señor es una chica de pelo rosa y dice que es su…

-Tamao-interrumpió Yoh-debió preocuparse mucho y vino a buscarme-dijo sonriendo-podrías decirle que voy para allá

-Si señor-dijo y se retiró.

-¿Pero que no se supone que nadie sabe que ustedes fueron los atacados?-comento Lyserg.

-¿Se supone que debíamos mantenerlo como un secreto?

-No, ¿qué hiciste?-pregunto Anna resignada.

-Lo publique en twitter-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿¡Yoh cómo pudiste!?-dijo sumamente molesta aunque el motivo era otro.

-Tenía que twittearlo. Ve, ya tengo más de cien mil retwtits y cada vez más personas han comenzado a seguirme

-Bien echo señor Tamamura, ahora tendrá a toda la prensa siguiéndolo día y noche

-Que puedo decir, me gusta ser el centro de atención-sonrió.

-Usted no tiene remedio-dijo con una pequeña carcajada-vuelvan todos a trabajar y ustedes dos-señalo a Anna e Yoh-descansen-ordeno para después dirigirse hacia la prensa que esperaban un comunicado por parte del él.

-Horo-Horo iras a la comisaria ¿no?-pregunto Anna.

-Sí, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-Bebo pasar por mi bolso y llaves

-Bien, iré por el auto

-Ustedes dos-señalo a Ren y Lyserg-más vale que para mañana ya tengan arrestados a Boris y a su manager

-Mañana los tendrás en el curto de interrogación-dijo Ren.

-Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos, que descansen-comentó Lyserg y se fue con Ren dejando solos a Anna e Yoh-antes digámosle a Horo-Horo que investigue para ver quién va ganando la apuesta-mascullo y Ren asintió.

-Te recuerdo que me debes una cena

-Lo sé, pero esta noche no, además ya hay alguien esperándote

-Tienes razón Tamao debe estar muy preocupada, bueno nos vemos mañana detective que descanses

-Igualmente-se despidieron ambos, mientras Anna observaba a Yoh marcharse pensó "gracias"

El día había sido muy ajetreado para Anna. No quería admitirlo, pero el cuerpo le dolía bastante. En cuanto llego a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue aventar las llaves en la pequeña mesa de vidrio que se encontraba frente al sofá al que se dejó caer pesadamente y prendió el mini Split para disfrutar del aire fresco. Pasaron 10 minutos y prendió el televisor donde en todos los programas hablaban del atentado de la tarde. Lo apago fastidiada y se dirigió hacia la cocina para abrir el refrigerador dándose cuenta que no había nada que comer "pediré comida, otra vez" pensó y cerro el refrigerador frustrada. Se dirigió al baño mientras se deshacía de las prendas en el trayecto dejándolas en el suelo hasta llegar completamente desnuda. Abrió la llave del agua caliente para que la tina comenzara a llenarse. Prendió las velas aromáticas con olor a manzana que le regalo Jeanne cuando esta fue de viaje a su natal Francia. No podía faltar su tradicional copa con vino tinto. Tomo del estante el último libro de la "trilogía de los juegos del hambre", el cual ya llevaba a la mitad. Cerró la llave y se metió a la tina para disfrutar de un baño que necesitaba urgentemente para sacar todo el estrés que cargaba.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos e iba a salir de la tina cuando…la luz se fue e inmediatamente un mal recuerdo vino a su cabeza. Ya habían pasado ocho años desde la tragedia que le quitaba el sueño noche tras noche. Era un viernes trece de julio de dos mil ocho y faltaban escaso días para que cumpliera veinte dos años e igual que en estos momentos había tomado un baño que duró 10 minutos y la luz se había ido en el apartamento en el que vivía en aquel entonces con sus padres Johana y John (su madre una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color ámbar con una estatuara de un metro con cincuenta centímetros, su padre tampoco se quedaba atrás cuanto a belleza su de cabello era de color negro, con ojos del mismo color que su pelo y una estura de un metro con sesenta centímetros) ambos de origen estadounidense, pero con familiares en Japón donde Anna había nacido y vivido hasta los cinco años. Tomo la bata que había colgado y salió del baño pegando su mano a la pared del corredor que conducía hacia la sala. La visibilidad era nula, así que llamaba a sus padres para que la auxiliaran, pero estos no contestaban lo que era extraño porque jamás salían de casa sin avisarle. Escucho claramente como la puerta fue azotada como si alguien entrara o saliera lo que genero un mal presentimiento comenzando a llamar desesperadamente a sus padres los cuales seguían sin contestar. Una vez que llego a la sala esperaba toparse con sus padres, pero estos no se encontraban ahí, un olor a quemado que provenía de la concina llamo la intención de la rubia que comenzó a dirigirse hacia allá de la misma forma. Tomo el picaporte, trago saliva pesadamente y abrió lentamente la puerta; mientras divisaba la flama de la estufa encendida y…

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó al escuchar un fuerte golpe que provenía del frente de su apartamento.

Salió de la tina rápidamente sin importarle que se encontrara mojada y totalmente desnuda. Salió del baño entrando su habitación la cual se encontraba frente a la puerta del baño. Abrió el cajón de su buro y tomo el arma que tenía como repuesto para después salir por donde entro pegando su espalda a la pared y recorriendo el pasillo lentamente que llegaba a la sala. A medio camino pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo es que alguien entraba, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora y acelero su caminar hasta llegar al final del corredor divisando una sombra que se encontraba frente la puerta y que se encontraba de espaldas. Suspiro y tomo el valor suficiente para decir…

-¡Policía de Nueva york!, ¡estoy armada, así que levanta las manos y pégalas a la nuca!-dijo sin titubear y aunque la visibilidad era casi nula se podía divisar el movimiento de la sombra.

-Yo…

-¡Silencio! ¡Y has lo que te ordene!-grito Anna a lo que el sujeto obedeció-¡ahora date la vuelta lentamente sin despegar las manos de la nuca!-el sujeto asintió y comenzó a girar lentamente.

-¡Bien! ¡No te muevas o disparo!-advirtió mientras buscaba en la mesa de vidrio que tenía a un lado la linterna que siempre cargaba con ella y apunto hacia el sujeto-¿Yoh?

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una gran disculpa por el gran retraso que tuve, pero no se imaginan por todo lo que tuve que pasar estas dos últimas semanas en las que fue mi cumpleaños, mi aijada nació, tuve que buscar otro empleo, mi abuela se puso mala y muchas cosas más por las que no tenía ni un respiro para poder hacer lo que tanto me gusta que es escribir, espero que me perdonen.**

 **Por no poder actualizar pronto tuve que cambiar varias cosas como la cena incomoda que iban a tener Tamao, Yoh; Anna y Jeanne, pero de compensación adelantare una escena que ya tenía prevista entre Anna e Yoh ¿ya se imaginan de que esto hablando? ;)**

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 **Guest 22/06/2015:** Hola :D y gracias por decir eso sobre fic. Creo que estas en lo cierto ¿pero será amor o atracción? Saludos y espero tu review para este capítulo.

 **Nani 27:** Hola :D yo diría que ambos piensan igual, pero de todos modos es romántico. Puede ser, pero dar un gira ya lo leras. Ya se supo algo del pasado de Anna, falta el de Yoh y el siguiente habrá algo muy fuerte… te doy una pista, Anna se encontraba desnuda, así que ya te imaginaras por donde va la cosa ;). Saludos y espero tu review para este capítulo.

 **Ryoku-one:** Hola :D. Muchas gracias. Tú lo has dicho parece que avanzaron un poco en el caso, pero eso no se sabe aún. Es uno solo caso, pero ya vendrán otros con personajes distintos como ejemplo Hao, Silver, Chocolove, la propia Tamao, etc. Gracias y lamento haberte hecho esperar y para nada que fue un buen inicio de semana TT_TT. Saludos y espero tu review para este capítulo.

 **Guest 23/06/2015:** Hola :D y gracias. Me temo que tenía contemplado eso para este capítulo, pero por falta de tiempo no se pudo, ya será en lo siguientes. Saludos y espero tu review para este capítulo.

 **Sstridnt:** Hola :D y gracias. Espero haberte complacido con este pedazo del pasado de Anna aún falta un poco más y el de Yoh. Pasado amoroso de Anna mm…no lo había pensado, pero ya veré haber que se me ocurre. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Saludos y espero tu review para este capítulo.

 **Nesari22:** Hola, bienvenida, gracias y lamento haberte echo esperar tanto pero espero que dejes aunque sea un pequeño review para este capítulo.

 **Guest 6/07/2015:** Hola :D eso era chsite desde un principio la verdad esa parte la base en un amigo que se comportó casi igual cuando conocimos a un jugador de futbol y lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero espero que dejes aunque sea un pequeño review para este capítulo.

 **Gracias por dejar su valioso review y también quiero agradecer a todos por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer el capítulo si es que no actualizo los lunes chequen mi perfil ahí pondré si surgió un algún contratiempo y cuando seria que actualice; y ya por ultimo les gustaría ¿un lime o lemon para el siguiente capítulo? Saludos y espero su respuestas**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

-Hola-fue lo único que dijo después de tomarse unos segundos en los que se dedicó a contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Anna.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-pregunto entre molesta y asustada al haber recordado aquella tragedia.

-Yo…yo-balbuceaba de la impresión.

-¡Habla!-exigió dejando a un lado el susto-¡¿acaso estoy desnuda para que balbuces como un idiota?!-dijo sumamente molesta por la actitud del castaño y claramente olvidando algo.

-Es que tu…tu si, si estas desnuda-dijo apartando la vista del cuerpo bien formado de Anna. No porque no quisiera seguir mirando si no por temor a que la rubia accionara el gatillo.

Anna se quedó completamente paralizada. En su mente hacían eco las palabras de Yoh, pero ella no tenía reacción alguna. En cuanto sintió como una gota proveniente de su mojada cabellera rubia recorría toda su espalda bajando por la columna hasta perderse en la división de esta, fue ahí cuando reacciono. Rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia la derecha dejando la pistola y tomando el plato que yacía sobre la mesa para cubrirse los senos, mientras que con su mano izquierda cubrió su parte intima.

-Si te diste cuenta que el plato es transparente ¿no?-comento señalando el plato y con la mirada hacia abajo.

-¡Entonces deja de mirar maldito pervertido!-grito totalmente furiosa y roja de vergüenza-iré a vestirme así que no voltees o te juro que te arrepentirás-advirtió.

-Bien no lo are-sonó resignado-pero yo no tengo la culpa que tú recibas así a todos tus invitados-agrego.

-Para empezar yo no te invite, por cierto ¿cómo es que es que entraste?-pregunto muy curiosa.

-Nunca suelo decirle esto a una mujer, pero primero vístete y después hablamos ¿quieres?

-Y si solo te echo de mi casa

-Para eso tendrías que sacarme y como te encuentras desnuda; y húmeda…pensándolo bien anda ven acá-reto extendiendo los brazos indicando que comenzará el forcejeo.

-Y si solo te disparo y digo que tuve hacerlo en defensa propia-objeto Anna sonriendo.

-No dejarías al pequeño Bruno sin padre o ¿sí?-se refería al perro que hace unos meses Tamao le acababa de obsequiar.

-¿Quieres retarme?-dijo con mirada muy seria.

-Traigo comida-dijo temeros ante la mirada lanzada por parte de Anna y alzando las bolsas que traía en las manos.

-Bien, iré a cambiarme-acepto sin vacilar puesto que no tenía nada que comer, además de no poder realizar llamadas, ya que su teléfono fijo no contaba con batería y su celular fue destruido en el ataque.

-¿En serio?-dijo sorprendido por la facilidad en la que acepto-pues creo yo iré a la cocina, ¿claro si es que me dejas pasar?

-Como si para entrar hubieras pedido permiso

-Eso lo tomare como un si-sonrió-¿por dónde es?

-Por allá-señalo con la mano que cubría sus senos.

-Jiji caíste-dijo huyendo hacia la cocina antes de que Anna lo golpeara con el plato que le arrojo-¡Yo lo recojo!-grito desde la cocina.

Anna se dirigió a su habitación al mismo tiempo que fue recogiendo las prendas que había arrojado con anterioridad al suelo. Una vez adentro guardo su arma en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Se detuvo frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía aun lado de la plasma de cincuenta pulgadas y en donde todas las mañanas se miraba antes de comenzar sus pesadas labores. Contemplo su hermoso y bien trabajado cuerpo. Sonrió al recordar la expresión de Yoh cuando la observo. "¿Que abra pensado Yoh sobre mi cuerpo? " pensó mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo, sacudió la cabeza para sacar ese pervertido pensamiento y de uno de los cajones de su ropero tomo un sostén negro Victoria's Secret 34D y una braga del mismo color. De otro cajón saco un par de jens entubados y su cómoda blusa Aeropostale negra la cual se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver aquellas curvas perfectas y que decir de sus demás atributos. Se vistió lentamente mientras disfrutaba del agradable olor de la comida que llegaba hasta su habitación, pero de la cual no lograba adivinar. Salió del cuarto. Al dirigirse hacia la sala logro divisar una tenue luz que sobresalía del obscuro corredor. Al llegar a la sala se detuvo y contemplo la mesa reclinable que ocasionalmente usaba, ya que por lo general solía comer en el sofá mientras miraba el televisor. La mesa se encontraba adornada con un bello y elegante mantel blanco, un candelabro en el centro con tres velas y en los extremos un par de copas de vino. La mesa se encontraba justo en medio de la sala dejando hacia un costado y pegado a la pared su cómodo sofá.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto el castaño mientras salía de la cocina y con él llevaba una vasija de plata.

-¿Además de entrar sin permiso también moverás mis cosas?-dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Ambos sabemos que tengo un problema con mis limites-bromeo y rieron- además tú apartamento sí que necesita un cambio-decía mientras echaba un breve vistazo-por cierto ¿en este desierto tendrás un par de sillas?-pregunto al dejar la vasija sobre la mesa.

-Iré por ellas-sonó un poco molesta ante el ultimo comentario, aunque el castaño tenía razón su apartamento no era más amueblado o vistoso puesto que pasaba más tiempo en la comisaria que lo que pasaba en su propia casa, asique porque tomarse la molestia. Anna entro a la primera puerta a mano izquierda del corredor y de la pequeña habitación tomo un par de cajas de frutas-ten y no digas nada que es mejor que sentarse en el suelo-mato cualquier comentario ingenioso que se le ocurriera decir.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo resignado al no poder burlarse y acomodo los cajones uno sobre el otro para sentarse sobre ellos, mientras Anna acercaba su sofá a la mesa.

-¿Y bien? ¿que fue lo que trajiste de cenar?-pregunto Anna tras unos minutos de silencio en donde solo observaba, ya que Yoh no le había permitido ayudar y este arreglaba los últimos detalles antes de sentarse a cenar.

-Nada glamuroso-destapo la vasija de plata-solo langosta y la mejor botella de champagne según "The New York Time"-tomo la botella de la cubeta con hielos que tenía un lado de él-Louis Roederer Cristal Rosé del año 2002-mostraba como si se trata de un edecán que ofrecía su producto.

-Lo bueno que no es nada lujoso-dijo sarcásticamente-esa botella de champagne es muy cara, lo mejor será que la uses para una ocasión especial

-¿Y quién dice que esta no lo es?- sonrió provocando que Anna se ruborizara un poco-además tengo cinco botellas iguales en casa-alardeó mientras servía champagne en la copa de la rubia y claramente arruinando el momento- ¡Bien a comer se ha dicho!-dijo efusivamente.

La cena había pasado tranquilamente. Las únicas palabras que intercambiaron fueron para pedirse la sal puesto que ambos se habían dedicado a comer debido al hambre que tenían. Además la langosta estaba exquisita haciendo que disfrutaran hasta el último bocado. Tampoco tocaron el tema de lo sucedido esta tarde, ni de Boris o su manager; ya que lo único que deseaban era descansar un poco del caso tan complicado que llevaban.

-Ya no puedo más-se rindió Yoh echándose hacia atrás y dejando un pedazo de langosta en el plato.

-Yo igual-dijo Anna mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta que tenía en su regazo-¿dónde fue que compraste la langosta?-pregunto ya que le había fascinado.

-¿Acaso te gusto?-sonrió.

-Mmm…no está mal-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jiji pues yo la prepare-respondido con una gran sonrisa mientras se apuntaba con su pulgar.

-Mentiroso, tu no podrías hacer algo así-dijo apuntando la langosta.

-Créeme la hice yo…bueno con un poco de ayuda, pero fue creada por estas manos

-No, no te creo absolutamente nada

-Pues deberías y no diré nada más ya que es secreto familiar

-Si claro-rodo los ojos-¿ahora dime como es que entraste a mi apartamento?

-Un periodista jamás revela sus fuentes-hizo un pausa y al ver como en el rostro de Anna se reflejaba enojo se retractó-bromeo-dijo con una sonrisa torcida-jamás escondas tu llave sobre el tapete de tu puerta-levanto su dedo índice mientras tomaba su último trago de champagne.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo un tapete

-Solo era una metáfora-dejo la copa sobre la mesa-la verdad es que cuando venía subiendo por las escaleras la luz se fue y tuve el presentimiento de que alguien me seguía, corrí y llame a tu puerta, pero no me contéstate asique forcé la cerradura con un incaible para poder entrar, el resto… ya lo conoces

-Si claro-dijo de brazos cruzados-¿acaso crees que voy a creerme eso?-dijo refiriendo a lo de forzar la cerradura, ya que la parte de que alguien lo siguiera resultaba completamente factible después de que los atacaran.

-Lo sé, es difícil creer que yo me asuste con algo, pero me temo que esa es la verdad

-Ya, dame las llaves que se me olvidaron en la ambulancia-extendió la mano y este la obedeció.

-¿Por qué jamás crees mis historias?

-Porque tú no me dejas hacer mi trabajo

-¿Acaso soy una distracción para usted detective?-dijo adoptando una pose seductora.

-Idiota-sonrió y se levantó del sofá para comenzar a recoger la mesa.

-¡Espera!-la detuvo-eso lo aremos después. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es aprovechar el poco hielo que nos queda y tomar unos tragos con el whisky que tienes en la cocina

-¿Qué? ¿acaso tienes pensado quedarte aquí?

-Si-respondió despreocupadamente.

-No, ni lo sueñes

-Pero esta obscuro allá afuera-objeto rápidamente.

-Pues lleva una linterna-resolvió el problema con su repuesta.

-¿Pero y si alguien me ataca? no puedes echarme, si me ocurre algo tendrás que cargar con eso por el resto de tu vida

-Créeme si podre

-O vamos solo un par de tragos y me iré

-Está bien-sonó resignada aunque por dentro se sentía alegre de disfrutar de la compañía de Yoh un poco más, ya que el castaño con su peculiar humor había logrado que olvidara el mal recuerdo de hace un rato-iré por la botella-camino hacia la cocina con una de las velas del candelabro y del estante tomo un par de vasos, del refrigerador la botella de whisky. Se detuvo justo antes de salir y se cuestionó mentalmente si era lo correcto dejar que se quedara un poco más. ¿Qué podía pasar?, no es que esperara que pasar algo entre ellos ¿o sí?-vamos Anna no sucederá nada que tu no quieras-se dijo por debajo, resoplo y salió de cocina con la botella en las manos-¿qué haces?-pregunto al ver al castaño parado frente la pared.

-Solo acomodaba esto porque estaba un poco chueco-respondió y después apunto el recuadro que acababa de arreglar-por cierto ¿cunado ibas a mencionar que tienes un certificado en educación?

-Ha sobre eso-dijo desinteresada-hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí-se limitó a decir mientras dejaba la botella, los vasos y colocaba la vela en el candelabro que ahora se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de vidrio.

-Pues creo que este es un buen momento para conocernos mejor ¿no lo crees?-sonrió.

-Puede ser-sonrió levemente y se colocó en uno de los extremo del sofá-¿ayúdeme quieres?

-Claro-se colocó en el otro extremo y ambos regresaron el sofá a su lugar de origen.

-Toma-le entrego su vaso con whisky-comienza tu primero-dijo sentándose en el extremo izquierdo del sofá con los pies arriba, recargando el pecho sobre sus rodillas y rodeando las piernas con sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-pregunto una vez que acompaño a Anna en el sofá, sentándose en el extremo opuesto y recargándose en el reposabrazos dejando un espacio entre ambos.

-No lo sé, alguna anécdota sobre tus historias o ¿cómo es que llegaste a ser periodista?, ya sabes cosas así-oculto perfectamente su interés.

-Pero si eso ya lo sabes ¿o vas a negar que no leíste el artículo que realizo la revista "Time" sobre mí?-hizo una pausa y después clavo su mirada en la rubia-la cual tienes en tu cocina

-Solo compre la revista porque venía "Chris Evans" en la portada-mintió y tomo un trago largo tras haber sido descubierta.

-Jiji si claro-rio divertido por la manera en la que actuó Anna e iba a continuar, pero la rubia se le adelanto.

-¿Qué hay de tu niñez?

-Mm…fue buena-contesto mirando el líquido en su vaso. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por parte de Anna.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás de tu niñez?

-Sí-sonrió y tomo un trago.

-¿Por qué siempre que te lo preguntan nunca respondes?

-No solo leíste el artículo que hizo "Time", sino también los demás. Creo que tengo a una fan frente a mí

-Déjame en paz y responde

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?, porque si es así exijo que me espose detective-bromeo.

-No dirás nada ¿cierto?

-Así es y mejor dejemos de hablar sobre mí y cuéntame ¿cómo es que la maestra Anna Kyoyama se convirtió en la detective Anna Kyoyama? ¿por qué ese cambio tan drástico?

-No creo que sea tan drástico, puesto que sigo tratando con personas que aun actúan como niños-dijo con una leve sonrisa y evitando la respuesta que el castaño quería escuchar.

-Porque presiento que eso fue una indirecta

-Pues si te quedo el saco

-Jaja-rio falsamente-que graciosilla. Pero ya dime ¿cuál fue el motivo?

-Es personal-se limitó a decir después de que aquel fatídico día pasara como un rayo por su cabeza.

-Tiene que ver con la respuesta que me dirías esta tarde, ¿no es así?

-Porque responder a algo que tú tampoco hiciste

-Bien jugado detective-sonrió-pero me temo que no llegaremos a nada si seguimos así

-¿Y qué propones?

-Que nos quitémonos una prenda cada vez que nos negamos a responder

-No te basta con haberme visto desnuda una sola vez ¿verdad?

-Puede ser y eso me recuerda a que debes verme desnudo para igualar el marcador

-No, dejémoslo así quieres

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes-dijo encogiendo los hombros. ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?

-¡Vaya! ya pides permiso creo que vamos mejorando

-Es porque tengo una buena maestra-se levantó rápidamente, pero producto del alcohol y un borde de la alfombra que le jugó una mala pasada, cayendo encima de Anna. Se separó un poco y la miro fijamente. Transcurrieron unos segundos y ellos seguían en la misma posición sin hacer un solo ruido. Lentamente y un poco temerosos, se fueron acercando en total silencio; mantenido el contacto visual sin siquiera pestañar. Ambos habían dejado de pensar. Yoh recorrió con sus dedos la sien de Anna llegando hasta su barbilla. La cual comenzó a acariciar lentamente. Igualmente Anna comenzó a recorrer con su dedo índice el brazo que dulcemente la acariciaba, deteniéndose justamente en el bien formado bíceps de Yoh. Provocando que a este se le erizara la piel.

Entonces lo que había comenzado suavemente, cobro vida. Volaron el uno hacia el otro, uniendo sus bocas entre abiertas. Saborearon profundamente con cada beso y caricia que realizaban con furor por las ansias que tenían de disfrutarse el uno del otro, permitiéndose experimentar por primera vez los límites de su pasión. Anna se apartó bruscamente lanzando hacia atrás a Yoh. Con la respiración agitada, empapada en sudor, tanto suyo como del castaño, observo fijamente a Yoh que se encontraba en la misma condición. Sonrió levemente, se levantó y le tendió la mano, por supuesto él la agarro sin pensarlo dos veces. Anna tomo el candelabro e ilumino el camino hacia su habitación. El trayecto había sido en completo silencio, coloco el candelabro frente al espejo para intensificar la luz. Se dio la media vuelta y tenía ya a Yoh frente a ella. Rodeo su cuello con los brazo y atrajo su boca hacia la suya, Yoh envolvió su cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Sus besos eran realmente profundos Anna exploraba con su legua la boca de Yoh, mientras que este no podía permitirse quedarse atrás. La sensación de los besos era increíble, pero había algo un mejor que aguardaba. Anna bajo una de sus manos para buscar la hebilla de su cinturón provocando un ligero gemido en Yoh, comenzó a balancearse e Yoh la siguió interpretando un lento baile que para ellos era fascinante. El término de este seria en la cama, asique Yoh fue haciéndola retroceder. Cuando las pantorrillas de la rubia se encontraron con esta, se dejó caer lentamente hacia atrás, llevándose consigo al castaño. Al aterrizar en el colchón el juego de los besos y caricias continúo, hasta que Anna decidió tomar el control. Dio un giro sorprendiendo al castaño que ahora se encontraba debajo de ella.

-Detective, debo admitir que es realmente buena-dijo con la mirada clavada en ella.

-Y eso que apenas comenzamos

-Entonces sugiero que continuemos-sonrió. Anna le tomó la palabra e introdujo su lengua de nueva cuenta en la boca de Yoh. Al poco tiempo paso de la boca a morder y besar la oreja del castaño; que no quería quedarse atrás. Inclinó hacia arriba la cabeza para morder la suave piel de Anna justo donde el cuello se junta con la clavícula. Este movimiento provoco que ambos se dieran cuenta que sus ropas estorbaban. Anna se enderezo y comenzó a desabrocharle la camiseta, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y se desprendió de su blusa lanzándola hacia el suelo.

-Adoro estos sostenes-dijo al momento que con una mano desabrocho el cierre delantero de este.

-Yo también-sonrió pícaramente, agito los brazos para desprenderse completamente del sostén y se abalanzo frenéticamente hacia Yoh. Sus pieles húmedas hicieron contacto cuando el pecho de Anna se colocó sobre el del castaño. Anna bajo una mano y le desabrocho el cinturón, después bajo la cremallera; lo beso y le susurró-en la mesita de noche tengo protección.

-Créeme no vas a necesitar tu pistola-bromeo y continuo con los besos mientras un par de manos extras colocaban el último detalle-ser todo un caballero-dijo al terminar.

-Espero que no-respondió y salto sobre él dibujándose en ella una expresión de absoluto placer; mientras que el corazón le latía a mil por hora producto de la excitación y tensión. Como había sido costumbre en toda la noche sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Una ola cayó sobre ella al realizar los primeros movimientos. Sentimientos conflictivos y los recelos qué tenía en su interior desaparecieron disfrutando y dejándose llevar por el momento. Se aferró a Yoh con la necesidad de sentir cada parte de él. Continuaron con furia y pasión mientras ambos se exploraban mutuamente, moviéndose, mordisqueándose, e intentando una y otra vez hasta satisfacerse y fundir sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en uno solo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Cambiando de tema** **¿** **qu** **é** **les pareci** **ó** **el cap** **í** **tulo?,** **¿** **fue bueno?** **¿** **malo?, s** **é** **que fue corto pero hay que dejarlos descansar despu** **é** **s de tremenda noche XD. Mi idea desde un principio era escribir un lemon, pero al final opte por un lime o eso intente jeje, la verdad fue m** **á** **s dif** **í** **cil de lo que esperaba** **¿** **les gusto? A partir de este cap** **í** **tulo comienza la recta final del caso, pero me pregunto** **¿** **c** **ó** **mo se llevaran Anna e Yoh despu** **é** **s de lo sucedido entre ambos?** **¿** **se dan una idea?.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Guest 14/07/15:** Hola :D y gracias por el review. Y lo que falta jeje, deja que se entere que la langosta también la preparo Tamao y querrá vomitarla XD. Saludos y espero que dejes un review para este capítulo también :D.

 **Djdiio:** Hola :D y gracias por el review. Lamento que no hay sido un lemon, pero espero que te hay gustado la forma en la que actuó Yoh al verla y sobre todo el intento de lime. Saludos y espero que dejes un review para este capítulo también :D.

 **Sukii- shaman:** Hola :D y gracias por el review. Muchas gracias, yo diría que se preocupó por ella por eso estaba ahí (eso ya lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos), si sus padres fueron asesinados. Ya comienz ala recta fianl dels caso y por la apusta creo que Ren perdió. Lamento mucho el retraso y agradezco tu apoyo :D. Saludos y espero que dejes un review para este capítulo también :D.

 **Nesari22:** Hola :D y gracias por el review. Muchas gracias por tus elogio uno hace lo que puede y si me tome un descanso largo muy, muy largo y lamento eso. Si, después de lo ocurrido entre ellos ¡claro que si abra! ¡y claro que Anna se aprovechar de eso!. Saludos y espero que dejes un review para este capítulo también :D.

 **Nani27:** Hola :D y gracias por el review. Por ti es que cambie de parecer y realice un lime, no podía permitir que murieras XD. No ya enserio es más difícil de lo que pensaba y descubrí que no soy bueno para eso por eso a la próxima pediré de tu apoyo. Espero que este capítulo también reciba la misma crítica y tomare mucho en cuenta tu consejo sobre la ortografía; y lamento el retraso. Saludos y espero que dejes un review para este capítulo también :D.

 **Eliii Shojo:** Hola :D, gracias por el review y espero que el retraso no haya afectado tu pensamiento sobre la historia. Saludos y espero que dejes un review para este capítulo también :D.

 **Guest 15/07/15** : Hola :D, gracias por el review. Y lo que falta sobre estos dos. Te adelantó que no solo Anna será la que tenga celos sino también el castaño. Claro que era Yoh a Hao aún le falta un poco más para que salga a escena. Saludos y espero que dejes un review para este capítulo también :D.

 **Huto:** Hola :D, gracias por el review y lamento que no haya podio realizar el LEMON, LEMON, que me pedias, pero espero que te haya gustado el intento de lemos. Saludos y espero que dejes un review para este capítulo también :D.

 **Sstridnt:** Hola :D y gracias por el review. Jeje me divertí mucho escribiendo esa escena. Y cuando sepa que ella ayudó a Yoh con la langosta querrá regresarla. Pues es soltero y debe disfrutar que vida sola hay una, pero puede que se comparte así por lo que mencionas o por golpes que ha recibido desde niño. Si será en el siguiente caso. Saludos y espero tu review para este capítulo también. Se me olvidaba lamento no haber podido complacerte con el lemmon lemmon lemmon lemmon lemmon lemmon! que me pediste. Saludos y espero que dejes un review para este capítulo también :D.

 **Alebredi:** Hola :D y muchas gracias espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos y espero tu review para este capítulo también.

 **Fj5:** Lo lamento pero opte por un LIME LIME LIME o eso intente. Saludos y espero tu review para este capítulo también. Por cierto me gusta tu seudónimo.

 **Ara hugo:** En verdad te gradezco y quiero ofrecerte una gran disculpa por el gran retraso. Saludos y espero tu review para este capítulo también.

 **Guest 23/07/15:** Hola :D y gracias por el review. Y tras esto cambio aún más. Al final fue un lime o eso intente XD. No comas ansias que Hao ya saldrá, pero será hasta el siguiente. Y así fue. Saludos y espero tu review para este capítulo también.

 **Gracias por sus reviews y tambi** **é** **n a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer la historia. Saludos.**


End file.
